The Red Ribbon
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Syaoran dreamed that he was to marry the most beautiful girl. But when he came to Japan and saw her, He found out that she is the cards' mistress. Worst, the people surrounding her thinks he can't protect her. Chapter 9.. Happy Valentines day!
1. The girl of my Dreams

Notes: Reading this fanfic will help you to learn more Japanese words :)**  
Card Captor is own by CLAMP  
Chette will try to make a fanfic that won't make your cry ;)**

_"Shaoran.. Wear this ring as a token of my Love..."  
  
Syaoran smiles at the girl standing in front of him,_

_"By the power invest in me.. I now pronounce you MAN and WIFE, Syaoran... you may KISS your WIFE"_

_Syaoran lifted the veil up, slowly.. The girl face revealed, Syaoran eyes were shinning.. Then he looks at the left hand of the girl,_

_A red ribbon?_

_He shakes his head, and looks at her again...  
she's definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life..  
And he is glad that, this girl is now his wife..._

_Syaoran lean forward and close his eyes-_

HE WOKE UP

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 1: The girl of my Dreams  


"Master! Master! Wake up! Wake up!" Wei said, shaking Syaoran   
Syaoran growls and push Wei, "dammit! I am already awake! All right!" he yells, rubbing his head furiously  
Wei sighs, "I am so sorry Master... I thought you're still dreaming" he said,  
  
Syaoran heard the word, 'dream' he shakes his head and looks down at his hands, "Who is she?" 

"Master?" 

Syaoran looks at Wei, "Its been 6 months already, every night that dream kept repeating over and over and over" he said, frowning, "keeps going and going and going and going"

"You sounded like that TV commercial Master.."

Syaoran blinks, "What?"

"Never mind, I forgot... you don't watch TV" 

Syaoran sighs, he stands up and took his robe, "Mom and my sisters are already awake?" he asks,  
"yes Master,"

Syaoran nods, "Okay, I am going to eat breakfast now"  
Wei bows, "Your breakfast is ready sir"  
Syaoran nods, "Thanks"

  
  
"Xiaolang, Zaoan (morning)" Yelan said, smiling  
Syaoran sighs, "Zaoan Muqin" he said, sitting on his chair   
"What's wrong?" Yelan ask,   
Syaoran sighs, "I dream about her again," he said,

Syaoran sister's eyes starts to twinkle, "oooh that mysterious girl again?!?!" they ask,  
Syaoran frowns, "Yes"  
Yelan nods, "Tell me.. How does she looks like?" she ask,   
  
Syaoran smiles and stand up, "She-She is the most beautiful girl I've ever saw, those sparkling green eyes and her hair, so soft and soo.. um.." Syaoran said, shaking his head,

"Can't remember?"

"Ah.. Her hair color is auburn, I know she's not a chinese" he said, sighing  
"Oh okay, I have a good news for you" Yelan said, smiling   
Syaoran blinks, "What is the good news?" he ask,  
"You will study in Japan" she said,  
Syaoran frowns, "Not Japan" he said, frowning  
  
"Well Meiling ask me too, she told me that she wants to study in Japan and you HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HER" she said, 

"She can take care of herself" Syaoran said, rubbing his head  
  
"NO Xiaolang, My decision is final and you will go to Japan to finish your high school" she said, "Don't worry after your school, You can come back here and finish your training"

Syaoran frowns, "Not Japan please.. I am not very good in speaking Japanese" he said,  
"That's no problem, I can teach you in a week" Fuutie said,   
"Oh puh-lease," Syaoran said, shaking his head  
"Well you don't have a choice Xiaolang, you will go there whether you like it or not" Siefa said,  
Syaoran frowns,

  
Meanwhile.. In Japan...  
  
A beautiful girl was leaning against a wall, watching silently as the clouds moves. Her Breathing was slightly heavy, she having finished her usual morning jog. "Ah, nothing better than a brisk morning jog to get the blood flowing" she said to herself out loud. 

"Good morning, Sakura-san," 

Sakura smiles looking at her father, "Good morning Father" she said, hugging him  
"How is your jog?" he ask,  
Sakura nods, "The usual" she said,  
"Okay I'll go now, you can take care of yourself right?" he said,  
Sakura nods, "Yup I can" she said, with a wink   
"Okay.."

Sakura was about to stepped through the stairs when suddenly, she heard her father

"AND NO PLAYING YOUR SAKURA CARDS" he said,

Sakura frowns and nods, then the car starts to move and disappeared in the corner. "Oh father" she said, shaking her head. She entered the house through the front door, "I better get changed" she said, to herself as she gracefully glided up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. = Teehee I really like doing this = she said, to herself 

It was about time she got changed anyway, her school is going to start in about 30 minutes. "Hmm.. I can get there in time," she said, nodding again

"You really love talking to yourself right?"  
Sakura glares at Cerberus, "Well what if I do?" she ask, untying her shoes   
Cerberus sits on Sakura's right shoulder, "Don't get mad, I was just telling you the truth" he said, frowning

  
Back to China...

"Okay Xiaolang, first, we will study the WA and the GA" Fanren said, nodding  
"WHAT?!?!" Syaoran ask, pulling his hair furiously  
"The WA is used to indicate a subject while emphasizes on the predicate" Fanren said,  
"And the GA is used to Emphasize the subject" said, Fuutie

"Example" Siefa said, holding the book "Kore wa hon desu" she said,   
Syaoran blinks "Kore huh?"   
"Pay attention!" Feimei said, hitting Syaoran's head  
"THAT HURT!" Syaoran yells   
"Like we said, WA is used to INDICATE A SUBJECT! and GA is used to EMPHASIZE SUBJECT" Feimei yells,  
"Okay! Okay I got the point!" Syaoran said, gritting his teeth  
"Okay, Let's get back.. Kore wa hon desu, means.. This is a book" Fanren said,   
Syaoran nods, "Ko-rewa hondes- u" he said, scratching his head  
"No Xiaolang, it pronounce Kore wa hon desu" Feimei said,  
Syaoran nods, "Korewa hon desu"

"PAY ATTENTION!"  
"OUCH! That's TWO TIMES IN A ROW!" Syaoran yells, glaring at Feimei   
Japan..

Sakura got out of the shower, Cerberus due to his respect. When he saw Sakura coming out of the shower. He hides into the closet and turn his back so that he won't see her change. Sakura smiles at her pet Kero-chan, and she is grateful to him, All the Clow cards are now Sakura cards and now she's living peacefully.

After a few seconds...

Sakura took a quick glance at her full-length mirror that was given by her brother, making sure her uniform was on correctly, as she look at herself, she couldn't help but to smile at just how a beautiful woman she had become. Although she was aware of this of this, most of her males in her class found her very attractive.

Cerberus turns to look at Sakura and smiles, "Sakura-san." he flew towards her  
Sakura looks at Cerberus "Yes Kero-chan?" she ask, brushing her hair  
"You grew into a very beautiful lady" he said,   
Sakura blush, "Arigato Kero-chan" she said,  
"Do you already have a boyfriend?" he ask, blinking  
Sakura frowns, "Nope. Don't have time for that. Boys sucks" she said, with a giggle  
"Well you should try to at least give guys a chance" Cerberus said, nodding

Sakura sighs, and looks at Cerberus Then she looked at the clock that was on top of her bed. Her eyes widened when she realized what time it was. "OH NO!!! CLASS GONNA START IN 15 MINUTES!" she yells, "Kero-chan! You guard the house okay?" she said, grabbing her bag

"Yes I will! But you have to bring me some sweets!!!" Cerberus yells,  
Sakura nods, "Sayonara!!! (Goodbye)"

China..

Syaoran rubs his forehead, trying to calm down "You know.. I can't understand all of you... because you talk at ONCE!" he yells, 

"er.." 

Syaoran sighs, "Please Siefa, Please teach me Japanese" he said, looking at his eldest sister  
Siefa nods,  
Syaoran glares at the 3 remaining sisters, "The rest of you Go OUT!" he yells,  
Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei frowns and stomps their feet, leaving Siefa and Syaoran

  
"Ahhh Peace at last" Syaoran said, rubbing his forehead again  
"Shall we start?" Siefa ask,  
Syaoran nods, "I want to know the greetings first"   
  
Siefa smiles, "good idea, okay.. Ohayou means Good morning, Konban wa means Good Evening, Konnichi wa means Good Afternoon, The Wa like we said, is used to indicate a subject" she said, with a smile

Syaoran nods, "Okay, Ohayou, Konban wa, Kon.. Kon.. ichiwa? er.. Konnichi wa?" he ask,  
Siefa claps her hands, "very good!" she said, with a smile "Let's continue... "

  
Japan..

"Ohayou (Good morning) Sakura-san"   
Sakura smiles as she passed by at the boys, "Ohayou" she said,  
"Sakura Kawaii desu (So Pretty Sakura)" said one of the boys  
Sakura smiles, lamely "Arigato" she said, 

Inside the classroom..

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiles   
"Onaiji (likewise), Tomoyo-chan" she said, lamely  
"Daijoubu?(are you okay?)" Tomoyo ask,   
  
Sakura nods, "I am fine don't worry" she said, frowning seeing guys looking at her = Well you should try to at least give guys a chance =

Sakura frowns,

  
China..

"Translate it" Siefa said, "Are you ready?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, "Yes"  
"okay, first sentence.. Who are you?" she asks,  
"Donata desu ka?" Syaoran ask,  
Siefa nods, "Good. Now. Second Where is it?"   
"Doko desu ka?"   
"Why are you going?"   
"Dooshite ikimasu ka?"  
"Bravo!!" Siefa smiling "You are fast learner" she said,  
Syaoran smiles, "Thanks"

"Okay now, let's go to Lesson Two.. Are you ready?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, "Hai! (Yes)"  
Siefa smiles,

Japan...

Sakura languidly flopped onto her bed, her energy spent. She had spent most of the day practicing Gymnastic, Track and field, Swimming and Volleyball. And was dying for a nice, warm bath. That is, if she could only get out of her bed first. Her back ached, all her muscles tense. She didn't want to move, but was longing for a bath, something that was soothing. She groaned aloud as she tried to push herself up, only to fail when aching took over.

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan?" Kero ask, eating the cupcake Sakura bought for him  
Sakura grits her teeth, "I am fine don't worry" she said, trying to sit up  
Cerberus blinks, "You should be careful, stop wasting your energy with those sports" he said, biting the cake  
Sakura sighs, "I am going to take a shower" she said, 

  
China..

"Shaoran.. soon we will be together"_  
  
_Syaoran open his eyes and sat on his bed, = Who is that girl? = He ask, he looks at his hand and a red ribbon glow in his right ring finger "What the-" he blinks and the red ribbon is gone...

  
After a week..

Syaoran blinks at the apartment, looking around. He just arrived in Japan and he hates it. Meanwhile, Meiling is jumping and looking every room "Oh Xiaolang! This is soo great!" she said, hugging him  
  
Syaoran frowns, and shoves Meiling's hands "Its nothing" he said,   
Wei frowns, "Master Xiaolang"  
"I am going to take a walk" he said, leaving the room 

Wei and Meiling look at each other and sigh,

  
Syaoran decided to stop by the park. 

At the park...

Syaoran sits on the park bench, watching the children play in the playground. The morning breeze blew through his chestnut hair, thinking about the girl again in his dreams = who is that girl? = He asks his self again, = what does she want from me? = He ask, then came a sweet innocent voice from the playground..  
  
"Oni-chan..(Brother)"   
  
Syaoran blinks, = Brother? = He blinks again at the stranger girl, "Nan desu ka? (What is it?)" he ask, silently  
"Onegai..(Please) Oni-chan, give me a push in the swing?" she ask, cutely  
Syaoran blinks, "uh.. h-hai (yes)" he said, 

Syaoran standing up and proceeded towards the playground. But before he stepped through the playground place, a jogger accidentally bumped into him. He and the jogger both fell to the ground, the jogger falling down on top of him...

"G-Gomen Nasai (sorry)" Syaoran said, apologizing. He quickly gets to his feet. He reached out a hand to help the jogger to her feet.   
  
"Go shimpai naku (do not worry)" Sakura said, smiling "I wasn't looking at where I was going" she added, she took hold of Syaoran's hand and pulled herself to her feet. Noticing how delicate Syaoran's hand felt in hers. His hand was soft yet strong. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hands, "Arigato (Thank you)" she said, 

Meanwhile, Syaoran stares at the girl, eyes widening "Auburn hair. Green eyes." 

Then without words, Syaoran holds Sakura's hands; put it in his chest, and yells **"ITS YOU!!! YOU ARE THE GIRL IN MY DREAMS!!!" **

Author's Note: So how is my prologue?**  
Yup.. Another fanfic by Chette   
don't worry I will finished all of this..  
Demo this story bugs me everyday! And it won't stop  
not until I let it all out and type it on the notepad!!! @.@  
  
Till the next update!!  
R+R Please?  
Should I continue: p ?.?  
if you hate the story then.. Its okay =) I'll stop it **


	2. Sakura's new Classmates

Notes: Reading this fanfic will help you to learn more Japanese words :)**  
Card Captor is own by CLAMP  
ChetteTeng will try to make a fanfic that won't make your cry ;)**

DOMO!!!!  
  
Syaoran: Yes! Domo Arigato!!  
Chette: *blinks* Shaoran!!!  
Syaoran: *Glares* call me Syaoran or Li.. Shaoran is only for my Sakura  
Chette: Oh okay, um. Are you going to help me with these fanfic?  
Syaoran: *nods* yes.. Since its Christmas I need to help you... think of it as a charity  
Chette: WHAT?!?!?!  
Syaoran: whatever! Okay let's get start!

LiLDraGoNGuRL28 - Domo Arigato for reviewing! Yes Chette will keep going as long as you review ^^  
kawaii chan - Doi itashimaste! (You're welcome) check out Chette other fanfics.  
anonomousduo - hmm... I Think your review is not corny  
Meruru - sorry for the long not updating. Chette did update all her stories so be sure to read them!  
  
Chette: My Turn!  
  
cherryblossoms123 - Thank you very much :) keep reviewing and I'll keep writing ;)  
  
Megami Li - really? do I? Hmm.. Maybe just this time: P and the reason why Sakura is smiling lamely in Hurt to Heart because she's sad... Syaoran is leaving her right? *Sniffs* err.. And Within you'll remain - that where is Ying-fa is: p  
  
Sierra Knight - I'll wait for your fan art =)  
  
Anime rose - *hugs you* thank you!!! teehee But your fanfic is really really good too! So give me your other chapters! They are really good also! I wanna update your fanfics on my site ^^

Syaoran: My Turn!!!

Mys96 - Thank you very much for all your reviews! Its making Chette inspired to continue her fanfics.  
  
sakura-chan - uh huh, well what do you mean by great introduction? Oh you mean these? Oh well you readers deserve it though. Let's see what is your secret Chette?

Chette: *smiles* the readers who reviewed my stories.. They are inspiration About the great ideas? I dunno.. I guess I really really had a lot in my mind: p

Syaoran: Okay to continue,

Dana - uh huh.. *Glares at you* you didn't reviewed for a long time huh? Hmm.. What shall I do with her Chette?  
  
Chette: Let's see *hugs Dana* Well at least you reviewed today so I am happy :)  
Syaoran: ^~ yeah you spell Onegai correct  
  
anonymous - yeah no more tissues promise.  
  
Selena kisic or Aiki*what my onichan calls me* - that was so kawaii name you've got. But er.. is your brother just like Touya-onichan? *Shivers* I hate brothers...  
  
Cutie Blossom - deaf who? @.@  
  
Karamel - don't feel sorry for Chette... she loves it when she's making people happy. Remember? lolz you're funny of course its her stories, you getting confused? A word of advice, when you read put yourself in Sakura-chan's or myself's place and you won't get lost.   
  
syrupjunkie - YOU ARE RIGHT!!!!!!!!! the first word for this chapter is Hoe!!! Now Your prize is... um **  
Chette: how about? THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!  
Syaoran: Okay, This story is dedicated to syrupjunkie.**

Twisted Rose - well hehehe.. yeah, but read the next chapter and you'll see a twist :p  
  
Chette: me again!!  
  
Sakura1301 - teeehee.. yeah, @.@ its me who wrote it.. and I know Japanese because I am half Japanese also.. @.@  
Chibiwolf - ooo a chibiwolf reviewing, um.. Did you read my other fanfics?  
princess icestar - updated all of my stories *bows* ouch my fingers..  
Otaku-hime - Domo Arigato  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo - teehee I love reading your reviews!  
Cindy Moon - domo, I was wondering do you still want me to continue the Ranma one? @.@  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - waaaahhhh here ya go! New chapters and new fanfics!!! ouch my FINGERS!!!! But oh well your wish is my command onegai! Read my others and tell me if they are lame.. @.@  
  
Gaby-chan - thanks! Read my other fanfics :) let's see... try this..  
If you're using a Notepad...   
  
before a sentence put b = bold   
Like this  
  
B Chette-chan here another fanfic! /B - terminate sign it will come like this  
  
Chette-chan here another fanfic!

^^ Now if you're using a MS WORD.. All you have to do is make them BOLD and then save it into HTML file  
note: you cannot make the text bold if you saved them on .txt =) 

As for the numbers, make sure you do the html code directly so that your html won't give you an error =)

nightinGale - Domo Arigato!!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO - hahaahah!! That's the RIGHT WORD!!! A way TO FREAK OUT A GIRL!!! You better calm down Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: *mumbles*  
  
Chette: Okay let's continue!!!  
  
Keri - yup! I made 3 more.. @.@   
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - oooh.. Let's see.. I don't know if this story will have an evil people.. What you guys say? Any suggestions? I am still thinking about the story.. But I only have the main plot of it, what do you want? Evil people? Or just plainly S+S mushy mushy story? *Winks* er yes No crying, I am trying to make a fanfic that won't make you cry ... @.@ er.. School is already done that's why :)   
  
SOme1 - Oh thank you! And Johnny is okie :) he's still my one and only Hubby *hanyaannn*  
evilgirl - Thank you for the award!!! *Hugs you*  
Jaim - yuppers! a fanfic won't make you cry teehee..  
Mys96 - ack!!! New chapters! New fanfics!!! Read!!! teehee :p  
S+S&E+T - of course! Always E+T also *winks*  
  
laura - here's the next chapter!!!  
SorceressMidori - domo! Sorry if I can't text you right now.. Me no load =(  
Savior of Light - Domo Domo!!! arigato!!  
nameless_gal - *hugs you*  
C.H.B. - ooh.. What is CHB stands for? *Smiles*  
sakura me - aww don't pout you can do better than me =)  
kawaii_kero - I already did visit your page Keep working and growing ^^  
Madison1300 - the first reviewer!! DOMO DOMO ARIGATO!!!  
  
S+S FANFIC!!!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE's FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

Syaoran standing up and proceeded towards the playground. But before he stepped through the playground place, a jogger accidentally bumped into him. He and the jogger both fell to the ground, the jogger falling down on top of him...

"G-Gomen Nasai (sorry)" Syaoran said, apologizing. He quickly gets to his feet. He reached out a hand to help the jogger to her feet.   
  
"Go shimpai naku (do not worry)" Sakura said, smiling "I wasn't looking at where I was going" she added, she took hold of Syaoran's hand and pulled herself to her feet. Noticing how delicate Syaoran's hand felt in hers. His hand was soft yet strong. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hands, "Arigato (Thank you)" she said, 

Meanwhile, Syaoran stares at the girl, eyes widening "Auburn hair. Green eyes." 

Then without words, Syaoran holds Sakura's hands; put it in his chest, and yells **"ITS YOU!!! YOU ARE THE GIRL IN MY DREAMS!!!" **

  
The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 2: Sakura's new Classmates  


"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Syaoran blinks "opps.." he said, letting go of the girl's hands "Gomen nasai (sorry)" he said,  
Sakura heart beats fast "Um.. s-shimpai wa arimasen (no need to worry)" she said, trying to calm down

Syaoran sighs, "I am so sorry" he apologized again, "This is pretty embarrassing" he said, 

Sakura smiles, noticing the guy's blushing a slight red hue in his cheeks Little by Little, Sakura's composure starts to come back. Now that the situation is up against the guy "Watashi wa Sakura (I am Sakura)" she said, smiling a smile that seems to make Syaoran's heart flutter "Sakura Kinomoto" she added, offering a shake hand

Syaoran blinks and looks at Sakura's hands, "Uh.." he reached out and holds it again   
  
"Onamae wa? (What is your name?)" Sakura ask, 

"N-Namae w-wa S-Syaoran L-Li" he said, trying to regain his composure, very much to no avail 

"Hajimete ome ni kakarimasu SSyaoran LLi (glad to meet you SSyaoran LLi)" Sakura said,  
"I-Its just Syaoran Li" Syaoran said, pulling off his hands on their handshake

"Oh gomen" Sakura said,  
  
"Let's go Onichan! Push me on the swing" The girl said, then she blinks "Is she your girlfriend?" she ask, tugging Syaoran's pants 

Sakura smiles and pats the little girl, "No, We just bumped into each other. That's all" she said,  
"Oh I see.. Well you two can make a great couple," she said, running towards the playground

  
Syaoran's face is so red… 

Sakura giggles, "By the way, why did you hold my hand and said that I am the girl in your dreams?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "Okai ma naku (nevermind) I am just being a Baka (stupid)" he said, sighing  
  
Sakura smiles, "Oh I see. Okay"

Syaoran gulps  
Sakura giggles,  
  
"Oh I gotta go now," Syaoran said, turning his back  
"Matte (wait)" Sakura said, holding Syaoran's shoulder

Smoke came out from Syaoran's ears. 

"Ima nanji desu ka? (What time is it now?)" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran gulps and raise his arm, "er.. s-shichi go fun de-desu (it is now 5 minutes past seven o' clock)" he said,  
Sakura giggles, "hmm..are you still learning Japanese?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods, 

"Oh I really gotta go, Ja mata! (See ya)" Sakura said, running away from him  
Syaoran sighs, and wipes his forehead "geez.. She's so beautiful" he said, sighing  
  
"Onichan" 

Syaoran looks at the strange girl, "Oh okay" he said, following the little girl.

  
"Tada-ima (Tadaima - I'm home)" Syaoran said, opening the door  
"Okaerinasai (Welcome home - with respect)" Wei said, smiling   
  
"Syaoran! Look! Our uniforms!!!" Meiling said,   
Syaoran groans, "What school?" he ask, looking at Meiling  
"Aunt Yelan enrolled us at Seijoh High" she said, turning around "I love this skirts! And this blue jacket!" she said,   
"And here is your uniform Master" Wei said,  
Syaoran frowns, and scratch his head,

  
Sakura took off her roller blades and entered the room, she saw Tomoyo sitting on her seat. "Ohayo (morning) Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, smiling

"Ohayo Sakura-san" Eriol said, sitting beside Tomoyo's desk  
"Ohayo Eriol-san, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said, approaching her seat  
"Daijoubu? (you okay?)" Tomoyo ask, looking at her friend, "Otoko? (Boys?)"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "I met a very a weird guy in the park today, the first time we saw each other... he blurted that I was the girl in his dreams" 

Tomoyo shakes her head too, "Oh come on Sakura-chan! By this time you need to get used to it, I mean its just an excuse to meet you!" she said,   
Sakura nods, "Demo (but) this is different, he is sincere and I think, that he's serious when he said that" she said, 

"Ohayo gakusei (morning students)"   
"OHAYO GOZAIMAS SENSEI (good morning Teacher)"

"Everyone, we have 2 new students from China, I want you all to welcome them." The teacher said, "Koko ni Kinasai (Come here)" 

All eyes look at the door opening, A girl with long dark hair red eyes, entered the classroom, followed by a Handsome boy with brown hair and eyes. The guy looks at them; he caught all the girl's eyes. 

"My... He's sooo bishonen!!! (he's soo handsome)" One girl said, sighing dreamily  
  
Sakura blinks, 

Tomoyo smiles, "Hey Sakura-chan, he's cute" she said,  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan... he's the one" she said,  
"Nani? (what?)" Tomoyo ask,

"Minasan (everyone) please meet Syaoran Li and Meiling Li from China"   
"Nice to meet all of you!!" Meiling yells, waving her hand "I am Meiling Li! and this is my Cousin Syaoran Li" she said,  
Syaoran bows, "My name Is Syaoran Li, you can call me Li" he said, 

"Okay, Meiling you may sit behind Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran you may sit behind Sakura Kinomoto" 

Syaoran blinks and looks at Sakura, waving her hand = S-She's here?!?!?! = His face turns red   
  
All the guy's glared at him, "Look at him, he's just a new comer and he's making a move at our Lovely Kinomoto!" they said,  
  
Meiling walk towards Them. She smiles at Sakura and Tomoyo, before she takes her seat. 

"Mister Syaoran Li? Please take your seat" The teacher said,  
  
"uh Huh?" Syaoran ask, blinking at the teacher  
  
"TAKE YOUR SEAT!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran jumps "H-HAI!" Syaoran walks towards his seat. When he was 2 seats away from Sakura... he stop. Trying his best to control his blush not... sad to say, he can't

The girls frowned Sakura Kinomoto did it again! 

Tomoyo giggles, "Oh boy, looks like Sakura Kinomoto did it again" she said,  
Eriol smirks, "Zutto... (Absolutely)" he said, looking at him

"SYAORAN LI SIT!" 

Syaoran blinks and looks at the Sensei and then at Sakura and then at his desk, "H-Hai! (Y-Yes!)" He said, he starts to walk again, but now his walking like a robot.

The students Laugh at his actions 

Sakura sighs and shakes her head,

Meiling frowns, "Baka...(stupid)"

  
Lunch Time...

Meiling frowns looking at Syaoran, "What's wrong with you?" she ask,   
Syaoran didn't look at Meiling, he continues to eat his food,  
Meiling sighs, "You're making a fool out of yourself Syaoran!" she said, pouting  
".....*munch* ...... *munch*...." 

Meiling cross her arms, "Why are you being like that?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran pick up his soda and drinks it, "Meiling, would you believe me if I told you that Sakura Kinomoto is the girl in my dreams?" he ask,

Meiling shrieks, "HONTO NI!?!?!? (REALLY?!?!!?)" She yells,   
Syaoran nods, and sighs

"Well you better tell her that!" she said, smiling  
Syaoran frowns, "I already did but I think now she thinks that I am weird" 

At the other side of the school...

"He is Weird" Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo and Eriol  
Eriol smiles, "But he is cute"   
Tomoyo giggles, "and he only likes Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said,   
Eriol shakes his head, "Poor Chinese boy.. This will hurt him a lot when he founds out about-"  
  
"Kinomoto-san!!!"

They all look at the voice; it was Meiling and Syaoran approaching them

"Can we join you?" Meiling ask, smiling  
Tomoyo smiles, "Sure Meiling-chan"   
"Xiaolang?" Meiling ask,  
Syaoran gulps and takes his seat beside Sakura  
Meiling looks at everyone, "My name is Meiling-chan, and this is Syaoran Li my cousin" she said,   
  
Eriol smiles, "Nice to meet you two, My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and this is Tomoyo Daidouji my Girlfriend and her best friend Sakura Kinomoto" 

Meiling smiles "So you are Sakura Kinomoto, you are very popular here" she said,  
Sakura blush, "yeah," she said,  
"Especially when it comes to boys" Tomoyo said,  
  
Meiling stood up, "Hey, I was wondering Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-kun, can you help me to go to the register office?" she ask, "I still need to pick some things" she said,

Tomoyo and Eriol blinks, "Sure" Tomoyo said,   
"We will be right back Sakura-san" Eriol said,   
  
they left Sakura and Syaoran alone in the garden

  
= WHY DID YOU DO THIS MEILING?!?!! = Syaoran ask, looking at his cousin's back  
"S-So Hello again" Sakura said, smiling  
Syaoran gulps "Uh.. Yeah H-Hi" he said, wiping his face and calming his self

SILENCE...

"Anata no kao wa akai desu" Sakura said, giggling  
Syaoran blinks, "Huh?" he ask,

Sakura smiles "Oh you don't understand me?" she asks,   
Syaoran gulps, and scratch his hair "I am still learning Japanese"  
Sakura smiles, "Well okay, I said, YOUR face is RED" she said,

"OH MY GOD!" Syaoran said, wiping his red furiously  
"You're just going to make it red if you continue doing that" she said,  
"Oh gomen! gomen!" he said, looking down

"Its okay, don't worry about it" she said,

SILENCE...

"Um, so you are still learning" Sakura said, looking at him  
Syaoran nods, but didn't look at her  
"Would you like me to teach you some?" she ask,   
Syaoran now looks at her, "Will you?" he ask,  
  
"I ask first right?" Sakura said, smiling  
"er.. Yeah.." Syaoran said, scratching his head again

  
Sakura thinks, "Let's see.. Do you know the different words of Japanese? I mean the affirmative and Negative forms of verbs?" she ask,

Syaoran shakes his head,

"In Nippon go. Verbs and adjectives have their positive and negative forms... like this, *thinks* okay I got it, 'Imasu' is a affirmative verb which means 'there is, for persons' and for things, 'arimasu' which means there is but for things" she said,

Syaoran nods,

"But look, what is the negative forms of there is?" she ask,

Syaoran blinks and thinks, "Um.. There is no one? Or there is none?" he ask,  
  
Sakura nods, "Yes that's the negative form of There is.. 'There is none' in Japanese its Imasen. See the difference? Li? Imasu and Imasen. Imasu is the positive verb and Imasen is the negative verb"

Syaoran nods and smiles, "Yeah I get it now.. " he said,

"Okay, let's try.. Something, what is the negative form of there is" Sakura said,  
Syaoran smiles, "There is none" he said,

"So in Japanese, There is, is pronounce 'arimasu' and the negative form is There is none in Japanese its 'arimasen' did you get it now?" she ask,

Syaoran nods, 

"Okay let's try some sentence" Sakura said, looking around "This is a flower" she said, pointing at the flower "Kore wa hana arimasu" she said, looking at Syaoran

Syaoran nods, "what about the negative?" he ask,

Sakura points the tree "Kore wa hana dewa arimasen which means, this is not a flower" she said,

Syaoran nods, "Um.. I wanna know the sentence patterns" he said, 

Sakura thinks, "Well you see, the reason why other countries think that Japanese is very difficult language, because of the sentence pattern, you see in a Japanese sentence.. The order of the sentence shall be first, the subject. Second, the phrase and modifier, Third is the compliment and fourth is the verb" she said,

"Oh i see.."

The bell ring..

Sakura smiles, "Well we better go back, that bell is a signal that the class is resuming" she said, smiling   
Syaoran nods, 

  
Sakura and Syaoran met Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling in front of their classroom. The three of them, entered the room, except Meiling and Syaoran, because Meiling pulls Syaoran 

"ACK MEILING!"  
"So what happen?" Meiling ask,  
Syaoran sighs, "N-Nothing, she taught me Japanese though" he said, smiling  
  
Meiling rolls her eyes and hit Syaoran on the head "Baka..." she said, she put her hands on her waist "I still can't believe you are the leader of the Li Clan!" she said, 

Syaoran glares at Meiling

"Tokidoki anata baka (Sometimes you're a stupid)" Meiling said, entering the room...

  
  
End of the Class...

Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were standing in front of the school. Waiting for Sakura to put her roller blades. "Wow I still can't believe that you're using that to go to school!" Meiling said, giggling "Makes you look sexy" she added, and then she elbowed Syaoran, "Neh Xiaolang?"

Syaoran's face turns red again

Sakura stood up and fix her hair, "Well you don't have to worry about me" Sakura said, "Besides Yukito will be here any minute," she added,

"Yukito?" Meiling ask,

Sakura nods, "Yukito is-"

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura smiles and approach Yukito "Yukito!!" 

Yukito smiles and spread his arms to welcome Sakura in his arms

Tomoyo and Eriol looks at Syaoran and then looks at each other

Sakura hugs Yukito tightly, "Oh my God! I miss you sooo much!!" she said,   
Yukito smile and rubs Sakura's hair "I am sorry for not visiting you this week, because of my work" he said, 

Meiling blinks, "Hey! Sakura-chan, Ano hito wa dare desu ka? (Who is that man?)" She ask,

Sakura smiles, "Oh I am so sorry, where are my manners" she said, "Yukito, this is Syaoran and Meiling our new friends" she said, 

Yukito smiles at Syaoran and Meiling "Nice meeting you" he said,

Sakura smiles, "Meiling-chan, Li-kun this is Yukito" she said, "my boyfriend" she added,

Author's Note: ACK!?!?!?!?!  
YUKITO AND SAKURA?!?!!?   
LOVERS?!?!?!**  
**

**Opps! Poor Syaoran-kun!!! what about his dream?!?!?!  
hehe stay tuned!!! Merry Xmas!!!  
  
Till the next update!!  
R+R Please?**


	3. The Reasons

Notes: Reading this fanfic will help you to learn more Japanese words :)**  
Card Captor is own by CLAMP  
  
**News: some readers TOLD me that THEY like my fanfics when they were crying..   
sigh.. But I wanted this to be a funny one.. oh well, I'll just try the next time.. *thinks* maybe I'll just write  
a one-shot (a funny one) oh well, expect sad scenes.. request of the other readers.. @.@

DOMO!!!!  
  
Syaoran: WOW... look at their Reactions! honto ni!!!  
Chette: seem surprise eh Shaoran-kun?  
Syaoran: *Glares* call me Syaoran or Li.. Shaoran is only for my Sakura  
Chette: er.. gomen ne.. now let's go to the reviews!  
Syaoran: *um..* its a shout out Chette  
Chette: ack!! gomen ne!  
Syaoran: whatever! 

Chette: Okay let's start!  
Syaoran: Wait a minute! WHY DID YOU PUT YUKITO-SAN AND SAKURA-CHAN TOGETHER?!?!?  
Chette: Ack!!! don't kill me!!! Don't worry this is S+S okay?!?! you know me! I am a fan of S+S!!!  
Syaoran: che.. Teme...  
  
Chette: *Gulps* okie... *nervous*

Tomas Kinomoto - Don't die!! This fanfic is S+S okay? how come I never saw your review in forbidden love.. you hate that fanfic? -.-  
  
PiNkDrEaMeR...-_- - yeah me too.. demo.. ya know.. um *looks at Syaoran nervously* er.. just read *gulps*  
Shwinlewin - don't worry this is S+S -.-  
sakurakari77- you're hungry? um.. what do you want? @.@  
  
Hermione Megami Potter - next time.. you say *whispers* Baka Sakura* just whisper or else.. Syaoran will get mad and will ruin the story -.- I am a little scared right now, Syaoran is here and um *sweat drop*

Syaoran: *cross his arms and glares at Chette*  
  
Chette: ahhhhhhh.......  
  
Anime rose - hurry up?!? are you crazy?!?! @.@ gomen ne.. demo I am really in panic right now!!! @.@  
cherryblossoms123 - Thank you for the support!  
Allison Payette - ooh please... read my other stories :)  
Anime - are you the one who gave me an award?! THANK YOU!!!! (I am collecting them) teehee

Syaoran: *hmph* as if you deserve them  
Chette: -.- ahhhuuuuuuu.....  
  
sahmandah - yeah his mad.. today *gulps* look at him  
Fabi-chan - ack! read and find out :p and yup! S+S fanfic :)  
WilliowKay - hehehe.. we all love syaoran when he blush!  
garmibear - Domo ARigato! Merry Christmasu (even its late)  
Hime Pisa - don't worry this is S+S  
syrupjunkie - aww.. Don't worry :) you're welcome ^^  
~cherry_blossom~ - eck.. this is not a sad story don't worry ;)  
lil dreamer - Thank you *bows*  
Meruru - merry christmas (even its late) happy new year too :)  
sakura-chan - *nods* *nods* S+S together don't worry ;) and aww thank you for saying I am kawaii *blush*

Syaoran: as if.. *blah*  
Chette: Waaahh!! you're sooo mean! here! you do the rest! *sniffs*

Syaoran: Let's see...

Sweetazngurl4848 - hehehe.. you like yaois Sweetazngurl? the reason why Stupid Chette put Sakura and Yukito together is.. well read the story... *blush* thank you..for the wonderful review. 

Shin-chan - maybe no one will care that you cry but Chette will care. She doesn't want you to cry.  
  
Sweet Anime - its a S+S wait for Chette's plan.. but I don't like yukito pairing up with Sakura-chan!!!! *looks angrily at Chette*

Chette: *shivers*  
  
Sakura1301 - Chette said don't quit writing  
Chette: *nods* don't!!!!   
  
Rinoa hiiragizawa - ya know 'chette cliffhangers'  
dreamyblue - lol, why don't you try the 'flavors?' cgi thing.. you can change it to blue or something.  
  
Monica Chung - Thank you all the awards you have given to her.. to US. Thank you!  
  
Madison1300 - Chette hate YAOIS and Y+T pairing.. sorry.. for those Y+T fans.. sorry...  
Dreaming Starr - domo   
Seisui Megami - yeah its S+S *Syaoran catches you from falling* HEY HELP ME HERE!!  
  
Chette: hehe.. lucky seisui.. neways I'll continue..  
Syaoran: HEY!!!  
  
Mabel - Nice talking to you in MSN hope I can talk to you more!  
Just Meeh.. - its S+S don't worry :)  
Athena Winner - er.. be patience..  
Ying-Fa - ^^  
Otaku-hime - calm down...  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - hehe.. I'll give you more spoilers! :p  
princess icestar - yeah I don't like it either.. but keep reading this S+S  
Dana - Thank you  
LiLDraGoNGuRL28 - Maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon! (kahit huli na) :P  
Mys96 - ack! calm down!!!  
SAKURAnTOKYO - no problem! keep your chapters up coming! :)  
lil_charmed_one(you know the details) - *nods*

Chette: That's it.. now for the favorite review.. I'll just have to choose.. um.. Help me with this Syaoran  
Syaoran: *holding Seisui Megumi* Geez! before you do that! Help me here!  
Chette: Oh boy.. Lucky Seisui.. I'll just have to choose.. *Chibi Tomoyo, Sweetazngurl or Tomas* hmm..

Tomas Kinomoto  
WOW!!! Another wonderfull, expectacular and great fanfic by the best author in the whole universe!!!!!!!! Best than CLAMP!!!Really!!! I know you know you are the best author in the whole universe, but why don't you sdmit it? And, you are the fastest!!!! And the most original!!! And the most kind author!!! Sorry for such late review, I was out in camping, as always, the queen of fanfics, Chette has the honor of having his fanfics read and revied, so I'm sorry for the late review posting(BAKA ME!!!!) 

Chette: Okay! Me chooses! Thank you Tomas.. but right now I am not the fastest.. demo I'll do everything @.@

S+S FANFIC!!!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

-@-

Sakura stood up and fix her hair, "Well you don't have to worry about me" Sakura said, "Besides Yukito will be here any minute," she added,

"Yukito?" Meiling ask,

Sakura nods, "Yukito is-"

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura smiles and approach Yukito "Yukito!!" 

Yukito smiles and spread his arms to welcome Sakura in his arms

Tomoyo and Eriol looks at Syaoran and then looks at each other

Sakura hugs Yukito tightly, "Oh my God! I miss you sooo much!!" she said,   
Yukito smile and rubs Sakura's hair "I am sorry for not visiting you this week, because of my work" he said, 

Meiling blinks, "Hey! Sakura-chan, Ano hito wa dare desu ka? (Who is that man?)" She ask,

Sakura smiles, "Oh I am so sorry, where are my manners" she said, "Yukito, this is Syaoran and Meiling our new friends" she said, 

Yukito smiles at Syaoran and Meiling "Nice meeting you" he said,

Sakura smiles, "Meiling-chan, Li-kun this is Yukito" she said, "my boyfriend" she added,

  
The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 3: The Reasons  


Meiling jaw drop   
Syaoran felt his knees getting weak  
  
Sakura and Yukito keeps hugging each other  
Tomoyo and Eriol looks sadly at Meiling and Syaoran 

Yukito smiles at them, "Would you guys like to go to some food place?" he said, letting go of Sakura "I am kinda hungry" he said, rubbing his head and blushing

Sakura giggles, "Yukito-kun, you're always hungry" she said, looking at her boyfriend  
Meiling shakes her head, "Why don't you two go ahead? I think Xiaolang and I needs to rest" she said, looking at Syaoran   
Sakura blinks and looks at Syaoran "Are you okay Syaoran-kun?" she ask, worried  
Syaoran nods, and looks at his feet "Shimpai wa arimasen (don't worry about it) Daijoubu dayo (I'm fine)" he said, with a sigh  
Yukito smiles, "Well okay.. Sakura-chan let's go?" he ask,   
Sakura smiles "Okay. See ya guys"  
  
Silence...

Meiling frowns and turns at Syaoran "MOU SYAORAN! DON'T BE LIKE THAT! SO WHAT IF SHE'S THE GIRL IN YOUR DREAMS! Its just a STUPID DREAM!" she said, putting her hands on her hips

Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other, 

"Yume (Dream)?" Eriol ask,  
  
Meiling gulps, "er... nothing Eriol-san.. ehehe.. um.. *coughs* we- we better get going because- its getting dark" she said, nervously

Eriol shakes his head, "You can trust me with this, I have powers just like your cousin.. And not ordinary people like him and me, cannot dream nonsense" he said, looking at Syaoran

Syaoran looks at Eriol, "What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo looks at Eriol, stepping forward looking deeply at Syaoran's eyes "Syaoran Li.. from China.. the leader of the Magical Li Clan" he said, smiling "Am I right?" he ask,

Syaoran gasp 

"What is this dream?" he ask,   
Syaoran sigh and glares at him, "None of your business" he said,   
"I want to help.."  
"I don't need your help" he said, coldly

Tomoyo sigh, looking at the two of them

"Meiling Let's go" Syaoran said, turning to leave   
Meiling nods, "See ya tomorrow Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan!" she said,   
Tomoyo smiles and waves, Eriol didn't do anything 

Meiling runs to catch up with Syaoran

  
Kinomoto's Residence..

"Eriol is here" Fujitaka said in a soft voice, "He is coming here" he added as his gaze up on the stars. It was a most beautiful night. The winds were blowing yet very gently, the sounds of the rustling leaves soothing to one's nerves. Just listening to the leaves as they fluttered against the blowing winds was very relaxing.

Touya put the newspaper down and looks at his father, "I know.. I am going upstairs" he said, 

Fujitaka open the door, before Eriol knock in. "Come in" he said,  
"Arigato (Thank you)" Eriol said, 

Eriol walk towards the living room and sits on the green sofa.

"Gohan o tabemashita ka? (Have you taken your dinner)" he ask, bowing at his other self  
  
Eriol nods, "Before I went here.. I ate my dinner.. Fujitaka.. Ano (um) do you remember why we put Yukito and Sakura-chan together?" he ask, looking at him

Fujitaka took his seat and looks at his other self, "We have too.. Sakura is the cards Mistress.. Our Daughter. She needs someone to protect her and that's Yue's responsibility..as her guardian, as Yukito they have to be together, for protection" he said,

"But.. There is this guy in our school today he's very strange. His no ordinary man, he's one of my descendant.. Our Descendant" he said, adjusting his glasses, "His cousin blurted something, he said, this guy named Syaoran Li is having some dreams and Sakura was into it." he said, 

"Did you ask the guy? About his dreams I mean?" he ask,  
Eriol shakes his head, "Yes I tried but he didn't told me..that's the reason why I want your help" he said,   
Fujitaka thinks for a second and looks at him again, "How will I contact him?" he ask,   
Eriol smiles, "Thank you.. Now here is what are we going to do..."

  
Li's apartment..

This Dream again..

_"Shaoran.. Wear this ring as a token of my Love..."_

_No...Why are you doing this?_

_Sakura is shock, she looks sadly at him "Syaoran-kun you don't believe me?" she ask,  
Syaoran steps back "What about Yukito?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head slowly, "I don't love him..."   
Syaoran smiles, "So.. Its me that you l-love?" he ask,   
Sakura nods,_

_"By the power invest in me.. I now pronounce you MAN and -"_

_"YOU HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura gasp,_

_"NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE SAKURA AWAY FROM ME!"  
Sakura holds Syaoran tightly, "No!! I love Syaoran-kun! Please Yue!"  
  
Eriol and a strange guy appeared, "Sakura.. You have to marry Yue and no one else.. Syaoran is not for you"  
  
Syaoran grits his teeth and hugs Sakura tightly, "What are you talking about!!!"  
Eriol looks at Syaoran, "Face it Li-kun.. Sakura is not for you" he said,  
  
"Syaoran-kun..."  
Syaoran looks and gasp, Sakura's fading.. "No!! Don't leave me!!!"_

_"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

  
"SAKURA!!! SAKURA SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAKE UP!!! MASTER!!!"  
"Xiaolang!!! WAKE UP!!!"

"NO NO!!! DON'T TAKE SAKURA NO!!!!!!"

Meiling slaps Syaoran "I SAID WAKE UP!"

Syaoran open his eyes and saw Meiling and Wei, "W-Wei.. M-Meiling.. w-what happen?" he said, panting and rubs his messy hair   
  
"You were dreaming Xiaolang" Meiling said, sighing 

"Dreaming.." Syaoran rub his head, "Ouchh.."  
"Are you okay Master?" Wei ask,   
Meiling sits besides Syaoran, "Syaoran.. What happen?" he ask,   
Syaoran shakes his head, "I need water.."

  
Kinomoto's residence..

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura open her eyes, she felt as if someone stab her heart. She looks at Kero's sleeping and sighs, "this is a cold night" she said, she walked downstairs and walks towards the garden, looking into the sky. 

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura close her eyes, remembering the voice in her head, = why is he calling me? = She ask herself, = His voice is soo sad.. Who is he.. = She went inside the house and lies on the sofa, she was glad that the sofa is big for her, and that she didn't have to worry about her feet extending. She frowns once more hearing the sad voice and yawns, 

Touya open his door and saw a vision of Sakura laying on the sofa.. He went to Sakura's room and he was right. Sakura wasn't there. He picks up Sakura's blanket and walk downstairs. There he saw his sister sleeping in the sofa. He approach her and kneels in front of the sofa, caressing his face "Kaijuu (monster).. I know this is hard for you..." he said, looking sadly, Sakura shifted on her position, Touya sigh and put the blanket on her "Whatever happens.. I will support you.. " He said, 

  
Morning..

The warm morning sunlight shone in through the open window. A gentle breeze blew in; the streets were mild with traffic, most of the people still home with their families. The birds were chirping, a delightful song for Sakura to hear after her having been awaken by the usual 'kaijuu wake up call' of her Onichan. 

Sakura yawns, she was still sleepy but she looks at the clock it said, 'six-thirty' she still need to do her morning jog. She rubs her eyes and walks towards her room, change her pajamas to her usual jogging outfit, consisting of jogging shorts, which showed a lot of leg and a short-sleeved shirt. 

Once dressed, she headed out of her house, yelling at her Onichan and Dad that she will go jogging now, 

"Don't be too long Sakura-chan!" 

Those were the last words, Sakura heard before she begins her usual morning jog.

Meanwhile,  
  
Syaoran sighs, he went into the park and shakes his head recalling his dreams last night, as usual his dream but this time, the people in his dreams were very clear. He knew Sakura is the girl already but there are other faces.. New faces this time. = And why did Hiiragizawa appeared in my dream? = He ask, shaking his head "they're trying to take Sakura away from me.. Why?" he ask his self. He sigh and stand up, "I better go home.. I still have 30 minutes before going to school" he said, 

Exiting at the park, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Gomen (sorry)" he said, helping the girl to stand up,  
the girl smiles "Don't worry I am okay" she said, looking at him,   
  
"S-Sakura?" Syaoran said,   
Sakura smiles, "We've got to stop meeting like this" she said, joking and grabbing Syaoran hands, standing up.   
  
Syaoran smiles, Her hands sending electricity through his body upon its touch, as hers did. But Sakura doesn't know why..

"Y-You're right" Syaoran said, smiling and then he looks down

Sakura blinks, "Shall we go?" she asks, "You're going home now right?" she ask,  
Syaoran nods,   
"Then let's go" she said,

  
Street...

Sakura looks at Syaoran, observing him "Hey, isn't today beautiful?" she commented, taking in a lungful of the crisp morning air. She always loved good weather. 

Syaoran nods, they were walking side by side, so close that he wraps his arms around her arms. But he didn't. 

= Something's bothering him = Sakura said, to herself looking at the lonely Syaoran walking on her side. 

"WATCH OUT!"

Before Sakura knew what had happened, she was in Syaoran's arms. Her head pressed up against his broad chest. She could feel his strong arms around her, his hands on her back, pressing her tightly close to his body. Her face was so close to his that she could enjoy the embrace entirely, 

Syaoran however his face was pale "Whew that was close" he said, blinking holding Sakura tightly. They took 3 backward steps before Syaoran released her. "Sakura you better watch out where you're going!" he said, pointing at the street signs, "The cars are on the Go signal, what if something happen to you?!" he ask, worriedly, half yelling 

Sakura blinks and saw fast cars passing by the street, "er..."  
  
Syaoran realized what he just did, he blush, "Um.. Gomen ne (I am sorry)" he said, looking down "I shouldn't have over reacted like that" he added, he was blushing terribly, his cheeks were rosy-red. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Why did he do that? 

Sakura smiles and shakes her head, "Go Shimpai Naku (no need to worry), You are so right I should have watch were I was going" she said, a bit embarrassed as him. She HAD enjoyed that SHORT embrace far TOO MUCH and she doesn't know why. = For goodness sake! Sakura-chan! You're not available anymore! = She thought, her heart was beating rapidly, her hands were sweaty, her breathing a bit heavier. She felt so nervous this time. "Thank you" she added, looking down   
  
Syaoran gulps, "You're welcome" he said, in a whisper looking at her. God. He wanted her so bad. He could almost taste her lips on his. He frowns, he remembered Yukito.. Her boyfriend, and he know Sakura didn't want him. She viewed him as nothing more than her friend. As he looks at her, he swore silently to his self, wishing she was available... wishing she didn't have Yukito.

Sakura looks around, "Um.. Nanji desu ka? (What time is it?)" She ask,  
Syaoran picks up his clock on his pocket "Its 7:00" he said,   
Sakura nods, "Let's go or else will be late" she said, smiling  
Syaoran nods, and smiles 

Before Syaoran turns to the right, they saw a mall, with a large crowd that had formed around something "What's going there?" Syaoran ask, 

Sakura shrugs, "You want to check it out?" she asks, smiling   
  
"yeah" Syaoran said, already a few steps ahead of her. He seemed very curious about the crowd. 

After a few seconds..

Syaoran and Sakura was mixed in with the crowd shortly, the two of them gently making their way towards the middle, where the crowd was centered around. He looks around and they realized that it was a beautiful girl, taking a post for pictures. Everybody was staring at her, their jaws were dropped. Some of the males were drooling as she post some sexy ones. But there was one guy from the entire male crowd whom was not affected by her beauty.. it was Syaoran (of course)

"Let's get out of here, Sakura" he said, taking her hands but before he had a chance to get away, he was tripped on his own feet and falling forward, right into the supermodel. 

"GEEZ! Get it off me Hentai (pervert)!!!" she shrieks  
Syaoran looks and bows, "Gomen (sorry) I didn't mean to" he said,   
  
"Well you better stand up now or else I will have to-" The supermodel didn't finished her sentence, her eyes gazing into Syaoran's chestnut eyes. Like she had never seen someone so blessed in her entire life, she let Syaoran stand up and help her to stand up, "Well... *growls sexily* where have you been all my life, tiger" she said, tracing Syaoran's lips  
"er.." Syaoran blinks

Sakura watched as Syaoran and the supermodel talking, a bit of anger rising up. She couldn't believe Syaoran had the nerve to hit on another girl while she watched. She couldn't do anything though but to watch and listen. She's also confused because she's acting like this. Is she jealous?

Syaoran looks and saw Sakura, "um.. This is Sakura" he said, grabbing Sakura's hand, causing Sakura to move forward.  
Sakura smiles "Do you know him Syaoran?" she ask, looking at him  
"Oh.. So you're name is Syaoran" the supermodel said, huskily "Nice to meet you Sa-ku-rah," she said,   
"Its SA-KU-RA" Sakura said, half-growling  
  
"Well, Sa-ku-rah, Syaoran is very very bishonen (handsome)" she said, tracing Syaoran's lips again, "Syaoran.. Do you have a girlfriend?" she ask, smiling

Syaoran was about to speak when Sakura blurted "Yes and that's me" she said,   
Syaoran eyes widening, looking at Sakura  
  
"Well if you will excuse us, we.. um.. My boyfriend" she said, ignoring Syaoran's eyes "We have to go to school" she said, grabbing Syaoran's right arms. 

Smoke came out of Syaoran's ears.

"aww.. Okay Sweetie.. see ya there handsome" she said, winking and blowing him a kiss

Sakura grabs Syaoran's hands and pulls him away from the crowd.

  
Street..

"Sa-"  
"Don't ask" Sakura said, clenching her fist  
"Wh-"  
"I said, don't ask" she said, walking on the street  
"Why?" Syaoran ask, that word came out so fast

Sakura sighs and stops, she turns to look at Syaoran "I just d-don't like girls who act like that" she said, crossing his arms  
"Well.. I don't mind pretending as your boyfriend" he said, blushing "and thanks for saving me there"  
  
Sakura blinks, "Uh..doi itashimaste (you're welcome)" she looks down

Silence...

"What time is it?" Sakura ask, changing the subject and trying to open a conversation  
Syaoran pick up his watch and blinks, "7:30?!?!!" They both said, looking at Syaoran's watch

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they yelled, as they run towards their home, to change..

  
School..

Syaoran and Sakura panting, they both arrived in the school.. Just in time. 

Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol looks at them, Eriol narrowed his eyes, = why is she with him? = he ask,   
"Ohayou (morning) Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, smiling at her  
"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said, taking her seat  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun, LATE FOR THE FIRST TIME?" Meiling ask, giggling  
Syaoran glares at her, "SHUT UP"

"Everyone please turn your books to page 45" 

  
Eriol concentrate looking at Syaoran

Do you see that guy Fujitaka? 

  
Fujitaka nods, he closed his eyes concentrating to look at Syaoran's face... he was in the office and he was alone

I can see him.. Eriol-kun

  
Eriol nods, 

Now.. are you going to talk to him? 

Fujitaka nods, 

Yes...

"Eriol Hiiragizawa"   
  
Eriol blinks and saw their teacher in front of his desk "are you daydreaming again?" the teacher ask,  
Eriol shakes his head, "I was um.. Concentrating" he said,   
"very well read the next line of the book if you are concentrating." he said,  
Eriol sigh, he used his powers to find out where did the other student stop reading.

Sakura wondered, why did Eriol did that? Then she saw Syaoran smirks, she looks at him and heard him saying 'cheater' Sakura looks at Syaoran = does he have powers also? =

  
Meanwhile..

Cerberus wants to play with the dash card, but because he was clumsy.. He accidentally released the change card instead of the dash card "NOO!!!!!!" The change card went out the window "I better catch that or else!" he said, 

The change card starts changing some of the places and things. Cerberus (Kero-chan) followed him. "Where did that Change card went to? ack!!!" he saw the change card entering Sakura's School "NOO!!!!" he said, flying to catch the change card.

Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol looks into the window, they sense some Clow cards or Sakura cards. Sakura stand up and ask the teacher to be excused. After a few seconds it was Eriol. The teacher nods and continues to teach. Syaoran stand up and ask if he can go out also. The teacher didn't permit him. So Syaoran grits his teeth and jumps into the window. The teacher and the students gasp. They look at him, as he did a perfect land on the ground. The teacher sighs with relief. And wonders what's wrong.

Sakura and Eriol start to look for the power. While Syaoran was on the other side of the school looking for that magic also He saw a yellow creature fighting something. He moves forward and saw a yellow-stuff-toy and a magical thing. He runs towards them and help the yellow creature.

Both touch the magical creature until the magical creature disappeared. 

Syaoran Blinks,   
Kero-chan blinks, 

Syaoran scratch his head and looks at his self.. "Hmm.. Why am I-" he shrieks, he looks at his self.. Wings? Small paws? Yellow body then he looks at his body, talking... he doesn't understand him. He fainted.

Sakura and Eriol saw Syaoran rubbing his head,   
  
"Syaoran-kun, why are you here?" she ask, and then she saw kero-chan. "Oh no!" she picks kero-chan and cuddles him, "Um.. Syaoran, you better go back to the classroom" she said,

Syaoran (Kero) blinks, "But Sakura.. My name is K-"  
"Just go! Eriol and I will take care of this" Sakura said,   
Syaoran (Kero) blinks "Okay.. But Sakura-chan my name is not Syaoran.. My name is"  
Sakura blinks, "I know.. okay Li-kun. Just go" she said, begging. Trying to hide Kero-chan  
  
Syaoran (Kero) sighs, "fine" he said, standing up = since I am here.. Inside the body of this boy.. I want to eat = he said, walking towards the food court = might as well enjoy myself = he said, digging into the pocket, "wow! This guy has a lot of money!"

Sakura and Eriol nods, "Kero-chan! Kero-chan!" Sakura said, shaking the little creature   
Kero-chan (Syaoran) open his eyes, and saw Sakura holding him, "Sakura-chan!" he said, in a yelling voice  
"Kero-chan! What happen? What did you do this time?" she ask,   
Kero-chan (Syaoran) looks around and saw blush, seeing Sakura's big breast. 

He fainted again.

  
Author's Note: Hehehe.. The change card.. oooo  
I am.. collecting award images.. if you think my fanfics deserves some awards  
please make me a fanfic award :) *.* I am collecting for my site :)

**Till the next update!!  
R+R Please?**


	4. Jealousy

Syaoran: It's been a long time...?  
Chette: Hai! Well actually, I was so busy with Ministry online and offline ;)  
Syaoran: Oh I see... Well let us not wait them!

For you people to be not confused:  
**Kero (Syaoran) - is Kero  
Syaoran (Kero) - is Syaoran**

S+S FANFIC!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

--

"Syaoran-kun, why are you here?" she ask, and then she saw kero-chan. "Oh no!" she picks kero-chan and cuddles him, "Um.. Syaoran, you better go back to the classroom" she said,

Syaoran (Kero) blinks, "But Sakura.. My name is K-"  
"Just go! Eriol and I will take care of this" Sakura said,  
Syaoran (Kero) blinks "Okay.. But Sakura-chan my name is not Syaoran.. My name is"  
Sakura blinks, "I know.. okay Li-kun. Just go" she said, begging. Trying to hide Kero-chan

Syaoran (Kero) sighs, "fine" he said, standing up since I am here.. Inside the body of this boy.. I want to eat he said, walking towards the food court might as well enjoy myself he said, digging into the pocket, "wow! This guy has a lot of money!"

Sakura and Eriol nods, "Kero-chan! Kero-chan!" Sakura said, shaking the little creature

Kero-chan (Syaoran) open his eyes, and saw Sakura holding him, "Sakura-chan!" he said, in a yelling voice.

"Kero-chan! What happen? What did you do this time?" she ask,  
Kero-chan (Syaoran) looks around and saw blush, seeing Sakura's big breast.

He fainted again.

The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 4: Jealousy

"Kero-chan... Kero-chan..."

Syaoran (Kero) opened his eyes and looked around. He guess he was in a girl's room. "W-Where am I?" he asked, then he heard his voice. "W-What happen to me!" he asked in panic.

"Kero-chan, you fainted earlier."

Syaoran (Kero) looked at the voice and saw Sakura. He blushed and looked away.

"Bad Kero-chan. Did you played with the cards again?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms, she took a seat in front of Syaoran (Kero), "Now what did you do this time?"

"I.. I don't know! I was chasing a magical aura and then.. and then... I became like this!" he yelled, as he flew and looked his body. "Where am I?" he asked, looking at Sakura.

Sakura ignored him and took out her cards. "There is the windy.. the song.. the firey... and everything else.. except..." she gasped, "KERO! Where is my CHANGE CARD!" she yelled,

Syaoran (Kero) gasped, "A-Are those... Clow cards!" he yelled, pointing at the cards.

"WHERE IS THE CHANGE CARD!" Sakura asked, grabbing Syaoran (Kero) and started to shake him. "Of course these are clow cards! Now where the heck is the Change card!"

"Ackk!" Syaoran (Kero) yelled, he became dizzy as Sakura shakes him.

Sakura continued to shake Syaoran (Kero), but when she saw his face getting green, she stopped and then Syaoran (Kero) fell on her bed. "You are so irresponsible Kero-chan! You are the Legendary Cerberus! How could you!" she yelled, trying to calm down and trying to stop her tears. "Now where can we get that change card!" she yelled,

Syaoran (Kero) sat and looked at Sakura, "I.. am sorry..." That is all he could say.

Meanwhile...

Kero (Syaoran) entered a restaurant, he took out Syaoran's wallet and found out that this guy has a lot of money and credit cards to spend. "Whoa..." he said,

"Here's your menu sir"

Kero (Syaoran) eyes turned heart-shaped. "Okay! I want this.. and this.. and this... and this.. and this.. is this sweet?" he asked, the waiter blinked but nodded. "Okay so I like this one too.. and this.. and this.. and this!"

Minutes later...

We see, Kero (Syaoran) munching all the food he ordered. The table was very long but as long as he has money, he could eat and eat. But something unexpected happened. He could not finished all the orders and he begun to feel nausea... "H-Help..." then he fainted.

Back at Kinomoto's Residence...

Syaoran (Kero) spend an hour just looking at Sakura crying. He felt so hopeless. What can he do in this form? He sighed, But he can't stand to see her crying like this. He looked once again at his self and sighed. "Oh well here goes nothing..." he said, he flew towards Sakura and landed on Sakura's right shoulder. "S-Sakura?" Sakura sniffed, and wiped her tears. Then she looked at him. "D-Don't cry anymore, we-we will look for it... I.. I will help... just.. don't cry anymore" he said, he hesitantly but forced himself to fly in front of Sakura, then he wiped one of her tears.

Sakura sniffed, "Thank you.. Kero-chan..." she said, smiling.

Oh well, I guess.. make a better out of this situation... he said, sighing.

Li's Apartment...

"XIAOLANG!"

"Groans..."

"XIAOLANG!"

"I think we should not do that, Meiling-sama-"

"XIAOLANG!"

Kero (Syaoran) opened his eyes, and sat up. Then he felt a pain struck in his head. "Ite!" he caressed his head and then blinked when he saw an old man and a girl in front of him. "Uh.. ?" he asked,

The girl growled, "What are you thinking! Are you getting crazy!" she yelled, at him like there was no tomorrow. Kero (Syaoran) grimaced at her voice. "Why did you order a lot of food that you could not eat at one time!" she yelled,

"I think... It's good Meiling-sama. Food is good for-"

"SHUT UP WEI!" Meiling yelled at the old man. "Xiaolang, you can EAT whatever you want but you must remember that you are not a food monster! you can't digest 50 dishes in an hour!" she yelled,

Kero (Syaoran) yelled back, "Is it my fault girl! Is it my fault that the body I am in does not have a huge stomach!" he yelled,

"BODY!" Meiling yelled, "Girl!" she growled. "How dare you call me a girl Xiaolang! plus we all know that you don't have a huge stomach!"

"I think Xiaolang-sama needs to rest Meiling-sama" Wei said,

Meiling stomped her feet. "NO! I am not going to leave Xiaolang! Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Meiling said, crossing her arms, "Are you too upset? that is why you did that?" she asked,

Kero (Syaoran) blinked, "Upset? about what?"

"About Sakura and her boyfriend!"

Kero (Syaoran) gasped, "Sakura has a Boyfriend!" he yelled,

"Now you are getting weird!"

"I am gonna see Sakura-san right now" he said standing up.

"Where are you going Xiaolang!" Meiling yelled,

"To see Sakura!"

Few more minutes...

Sakura and Syaoran (Kero) were still in Sakura's room, trying to look for the change card. Even though Syaoran (Kero) said that he saw the change card in the school, Sakura still commanded him to search for the place. But the search stop when they heard someone knocking on Sakura's window. Sakura blinked and open the window, then she gasped when she saw Syaoran entering the room.

"Li-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Is it true Sakura?" he asked, he grabbed Sakura's shoulder. "Is it true that you have a boyfriend?" he asked, his tears almost falling. Sakura blinked, confused but nodded, then Kero (Syaoran) cried, "How could you Sakura! How could you not tell me!" he said, bawling.

Syaoran (Kero) blinked, he saw his body sat on the floor and started to do the tantrums like a 6 years old child. Then he looked at Sakura's face, puzzled.

"But.. Li-kun, you already know right?-"

Kero (Syaoran) stopped and glared at Sakura. "Who is the culprit? Who is the baka one?" he asked, standing up. Then he grabbed Sakura again by her shoulders. "Who is your Boyfriend!" he yelled,

Sakura's heart beating fast. She can't understand what was happening but even though Syaoran's touch was harsh, yet still soft and she enjoys his touch. "Uh... It's Yukito.. remember?" she asked, trying to control her blush.

Kero (Syaoran) growled, "That's Usagi! I am gonna kill him!" he said, then he rushed towards the window. Sakura and Syaoran (Kero) run towards the window and they saw him landed safely on the grounds.

"That's strange..." Sakura said, holding her chest. "He acted like you" she said, blinking at Syaoran (Kero).

"T-That's silly" Syaoran (Kero) said, "I think I have to follow him" he added, then he flew towards the window.

Sakura sat on her bed, "What is happening in this world?"

Street...

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Kero (Syaoran) turned around and saw his self approaching him. "What are you doing?" he asked, "Why are you here!" he yelled,

"I don't know what is happening either. This is all strange to me. But you must remember that I am you, and you are me. If you go to the house of Yukito, he will see ME and not YOU." he said,

Kero (Syaoran) sighed and leaned on the wall, "I feel.. hurt... felt that Sakura traitor me..." he said, sighing.

"Why is that?" Syaoran (Kero) asked,

"She didn't told me that she is now the girlfriend of that Usagi... It's all wrong you know?" he asked, looking at his self. "I know something is wrong, I never seen that Usagi courted Sakura, but Sakura also agreed that she has a boyfriend?" he sighed, "Yukito is Sakura's guardian like me... His real form is Yue-"

"The Moon guardian" Syaoran (Kero) finished,

"yeah! How did you know?" he asked,

"and you're cerberus, the sun guardian" Syaoran (Kero) said, then he looked at Sakura's window. "I guess Sakura is the card's mistress, who inherited the powers of Clow reed" he said,

"Who are you by the way?" Kero (Syaoran) "and boy, you are rich!" he added,

"My name is Xiaolang Li, leader of the Li-clan"

A few minutes later...

We see Syaoran (Kero) and Kero (Syaoran) in the park, alone. Syaoran (Kero) asked Kero (Syaoran) if they can talk. So He agreed.

"So you are a descendant of the Clow reed" Kero (Syaoran) said, "but your family decided to let Sakura handled the cards?" he asked,

Syaoran (Kero) flew in front of him, "I think so" he said. "But the real reason why I came here... because of my dream. You see, I always have these dreams of me and Sakura getting married" he said, with a blush.

Kero (Syaoran) smirks, "It's not everyday I see myself blushing" he said, Syaoran (Kero) frowned. "Oh well, so what are we going to do?" he asked, "How can we find the change card and undo these things?" he asked,

"Can you do me a favor?" Syaoran (Kero) asked, Syaoran (Kero) blinked. "I'll find the change card but if I'll find it, I have to handle it first and we will use it after 3 days."

"WHAT! why three days after that! come on!"

"I want to get to know Sakura better. I need to do this. Plus, you do look like to eat right? then go ahead and spend my money. It's great to be me you know? enjoy it, and I'll enjoy yours. Deal?" he asked,

"I don't know Li..."

"Come on... I love Chocolates..."

"consider it done!"

Syaoran (Kero) sweat dropped on his head.

"But you promise me that you'll know more about Usagi and her ok?"

"uh.. okay..."

Kinomoto's House.

Syaoran (Kero) opened the window of Sakura but almost fell when Sakura's face appeared so close to him.

"Where have you been Kero-chan!"

"I.. I went with... L-Li" he said, "I have to stop him from doing a crazy thing" he said, flying towards the bed of Sakura and then landed there. "He is a one crazy guy" he added,

"No.. Kero-chan... something is wrong here... Li-kun acted as if he is you. Li-kun is a type of guy who is very serious, and wouldn't do anything like what you are doing." she said, then she sat on the bed. "Tell me Kero-chan.. do you know something that I don't?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Syaoran (Kero) started to sweat. Then he remembered what Kero said, and he thank God that even he became Kero, he didn't get Kero's mind. "I should be the one to ask you that question"

Sakura gasped, "What do you mean?"

"Usagi?" he asked, acting as Kero. "Usagi.. and you?"

Sakura gasped,

"I felt so betrayed... if Li-kun didn't said anything earlier... when will I find out I wonder?" he asked,

Sakura sighed, "I am sorry.. Kero-chan... Well, you know that Yukito was my crush ever since... so when Eriol and Dad told us that we should be together... I just agreed..." she said, sighing.

"You did this for the cards and not because of Love!" he yelled,

"You're acting pretty weird Kero-chan..." Sakura said, sighing. "Usually, you will say.. 'oh okay...' and will not lecture me about Love..." she said, looking at the moon. "But... to answer your question... I think so too, as I've told you... I had a crush with Yukito ever since... I don't know... when... it started..." she said sighing

Syaoran (Kero) frowned but he gathered his courage and ignored the pain he is feeling. "You said, 'I think' so are you not sure anymore?" he asked, Sakura looked at him and shakes her head. "Why? is there someone...?" he asked, Sakura nodded.

Then the door opened up and saw Sakura and Kero, "Hey you two, dinner time" he said, then he narrowed his eyes on Kero. Sakura blinks.

After a few hours...

Syaoran (Kero) flew towards Sakura and landed beside her. He started to analyze her, looking at her. She is truly the girl on his dreams... she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. He carefully went to the pillow of Sakura and caress Sakura's face. "Sakura..." he said, but stopped when Sakura groaned and turn to the other side. "I guess you won't mind..." he said, he took a sleep beside her... in her pillow.

Morning...

Sakura turn to the other side and saw Kero sleeping beside her. She smiled and let Kero sleep on her bed, then she tucked in Kero and begun to get ready for school. She entered her bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Just as the toothpaste was foaming up enough to fill her mouth, her morning routine was interrupted by Touya calling her to go downstairs because of a phone call. She run towards the phone. It was Tomoyo

"Yes Thomoyo?" she asked, in a sudsy mumble.

"Sakura-chan, I think I saw the change card in the 3rd street. But I am not sure so please just check it out first."

Sakura's sleepy emerald-green eyes widened instantly at what Tomoyo just said, after the briefest pauses, during which she had to decide if she should skip school or let Kero-chan take care of it. "Okay I'll talk to Kero then" she said, "Thanks Tomoyo.." she said, then put the phone down. She entered her room again and was about to wake Kero but he looks so cute sleeping. So she decided to take a bath first before waking him up.

After shower...

"Kero?"

"Kero?"

Syaoran (Kero) blinked, and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and his surrounding or gaze are getting clearer and clearer, then he saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled, "Sakura..." he said,

"Yes it's me, I need you to do something for me"

Syaoran (Kero) nodded, "Okay Sakura.." he said, wiping more of his eyes, then he blinked and became stone when he saw what Sakura's wearing. "S-Sakura!" when he could move, he turned around, blushing.

"What's the matter Kero?" she asked,

"Y-You're only wearing a bathrobe..." he said, shivering.

"So? You're always seeing me like this" she said, "What's wrong with you Kero-chan!" she asked, crossing her arms.

"N-Nothing! so what do you want me to do?" he asked, still not looking at Sakura.

"Tomoyo told me that she saw the change card on the 3rd street, so can you check it up for me?" she asked,

"ok..."

School...

Sakura entered the school and waved to all, then Tomoyo run besides her.

"So did you ask Kero to check it out?" she asked, Sakura nodded. "Well Kero can do that, you can always count on him. right?" she asked,

Sakura nodded, "But with cookies... he'll do it with cookies. But... earlier, he didn't ask for anything.. It's strange..."

"And so does that one" she said, pointing out at Syaoran walking and eating some apple, while all the girls were around him. "I didn't know that Li-kun has it" she said, smiling.

Sakura frowned, She didn't know why she felt angry when she saw that. "It is sure strange" she said,

"Now you're becoming strange too Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, giggling.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you jealous?" Tomoyo asked, directly.

"Huh? of whom?" she asked, Tomoyo pointed at Syaoran again. "N-No way!" she said,

"Oohhhkay.. if you say so" Tomoyo said, smiling.

Sakura frowned, and glared at the girls all around Syaoran.

School didn't turn out fine especially, Sakura can't calm down when she could hear a girl giggling beside Syaoran. The words, "I'll see you later! and stuff like that..." made her day worst than ever. While, Tomoyo was amused seeing her best friend like that. This was the first time she saw Sakura like this, even her admiration with Yukito did not make her move like this.

Dismissal time...

Sakura growled, "He didn't even looked nor talk to me!" she yelled, Tomoyo giggled. "Why are you laughing Tomoyo?" she asked,

"I was laughing because I am craving for a steak," she said,

Sakura blinked, "What! you are laughing because you want a steak?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura.

Restaurant...

Sakura and Tomoyo slid in their chair and took their orders. After they got their orders, they started to wait for it. Tomoyo looked around while Sakura just continued to calm down (or trying to calm down). "Ara! I wouldn't look behind you, if I were you" she said, smiling.

Sakura blinked, "Then I won't" she said,

"Syaoran-kun do you want anything? you can have anything you know?" said the girl huskily.

Sakura gasped and looked behind, she saw Syaoran eating while the other girl caressing his face. "What the-" she said, clenching his fist.

"I don't think Li-kun is interested with the girl-" Tomoyo said, but stopped when she saw Sakura approaching them. "Sakura-chan!"

Kero (Syaoran) saw Sakura approaching them. "Sakura?" he asked,

Sakura grabbed the food and slam it on the face of Kero (Syaoran). "Take this!" she said, the girl gasped "Enjoy your date Li-kun" she said, then she left them.

Tomoyo blinked, but she let Sakura leave the restaurant. She is sure craving for steak. "Itadakimas" she said, when her order has been served.

Kinomoto's house...

"Squirt? you okay?" Touya asked when Sakura entered the house with a slam on the door.

"Does it look like I AM OKAY!" Sakura yelled,

"Hey.. Hey.. calm down" Touya said,

"Ergh!" Sakura yelled then she went to her bedroom.

Sakura's room...

Syaoran (Kero) told the change card to be silent and put the change card into a box. The change card knew that this was not Kero but a master so he obeyed. Then he heard a door slam, and saw Sakura who sat on her bed, fuming. "What's the matter?"

"ERGH! That Syaoran!"

Syaoran (Kero) gasped, "What did I do?" he asked, "I mean what did He do?" he asked again.

"of all that nerve! He dated girls in front of me! How could He!" she yelled, "and here I thought he like me." she said, frowning.

"Is that obvious?" Syaoran (Kero) asked,

"Obvious of what?" Sakura asked,

"that Syaoran is in love with you?" he asked,

"I am not a clueless girl anymore Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled, "But what makes me soo mad is what I am feeling..."

"What feeling?" Syaoran (Kero) asked, flying towards Sakura. "what makes you mad?" he asked,

"Could it be?" Sakura asked, then she stood up and walked towards the window looking into the sky,

"Could it be what?" Syaoran (Kero) asked,

"Tomoyo is right?" Sakura asked, seeing Syaoran's face in the sky. "I think she is..."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran (Kero) asked again, trying to compose himself.

Sakura looked at Kero, "That I am jealous of those girls? that dates.. Syaoran?" she asked, then she looks down,

"J-Jealous?" Syaoran (Kero) asked, now blushing. "So.. does that mean... y-you like him?" he asked,

Sakura looks at Kero, "I think so...?"

Syaoran (Kero) gasped.

Author's Note: sorry for the long vacation :P

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	5. Syaoran's Smile

Syaoran: and another long time?  
Chette: ehehehe... .  
Syaoran: Whatever...  
Chette: sweatdrops  
Syaoran: Thank you! AnimeObsessionFantasy, mariz, dbzgtfan2004 and emerald wolf blossom

For you people to be not confused:  
**Kero (Syaoran) - is Kero  
Syaoran (Kero) - is Syaoran**

S+S FANFIC!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

--

"Could it be?" Sakura asked, then she stood up and walked towards the window looking into the sky,

"Could it be what?" Syaoran (Kero) asked,

"Tomoyo is right?" Sakura asked, seeing Syaoran's face in the sky. "I think she is..."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran (Kero) asked again, trying to compose himself.

Sakura looked at Kero, "That I am jealous of those girls? that dates.. Syaoran?" she asked, then she looks down,

"J-Jealous?" Syaoran (Kero) asked, now blushing. "So.. does that mean... y-you like him?" he asked,

Sakura looks at Kero, "I think so...?"

Syaoran (Kero) gasped.

The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 5: **Syaoran's Smile**

He was beyond stunned. He was flying in heaven. Sakura likes him! Sakura likes Syaoran Li! He needed to get out of this body fast and confess to her how much he loves her more than his life itself. "B-But what.. about Yukito?" he asked, trying to compose himself.

Sakura blinked at him and then frowned, "I was only forced to become his girlfriend because he is yue" she sighed,

"YUKITO IS YUE!" Syaoran (Kero) yelled,_ so Cerberus said it's true, of course why not?_

Sakura blinked twice again, "Of course Kero-chan... you KNOW that" she said,

"W-Well yes of course I was just shocked.. again" he said, landing on Sakura's study table.

"You're acting really weird, you and Syaoran" she said, sighing. Syaoran (Kero) starts to sweat. "Whatever... right now I have no time for that," she said, Syaoran (Kero) breathe in relief. Sakura frowned and sat on her bed, "What will I do Kero-chan?" she asked,

Syaoran (Kero) calmed himself and crossed his paws. "All right tell me everything" he said, not looking up to her face. "When these things start?" he added,

Sakura blinked and looked at him, she knew that Kero-chan was never expert in these things. However it can change, She also knew that even he might be absentminded at times, he had noted her every move, "Well... it started when I first met him, we kinda bump to each other and he was such a gentleman... but he became all weirdo when he saw my face"

Syaoran (Kero) blushed, he still remember what happen back there. He yelled that she was the girl in his dreams. "And then?"

"and then he was in my class," Sakura giggled and grabbed one pillow. "Did you know that our teacher had to yell at him to seat because he was looking at me?" she asked, then she lay on her bed and rolled while giggling.

She remembers that too? Syaoran (Kero) blushed furiously but he didn't look at her, no way she's going to see him blushing like this. "A-And then?" he asked, softly.

Sakura stopped rolling, "Well then we became really great friends, and Tomoyo-chan said he likes me. It is so obvious!" she said, looking at the ceiling. She sighed, "then after knowing that I had a boyfriend... well, let's just say he started dating and it broke my heart"

"I am not dating girls-" he stopped, _Opps_...

Sakura sat up and blinked, "I am not saying you Kero-chan" she said, she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute... how was your mission earlier?" she asked,

"W-Well... I.. didn't see the card" he said, sweating all over.

Sakura approached him, "Are you sure?" she asked, giving him one of her famous don't-lie-to-me look.

"Y-Yes. cough Yes. I haven't seen the card, I'll try later" he said,

Sakura sighed and propped on her chair. She took her paper and a pencil. Syaoran (Kero) flew beside the paper and saw Sakura doodling his name. "I don't get it Kero-chan, I like Yukito-san ever since. But I haven't felt with him, what I am feeling with Syaoran." she said, then she looked at Syaoran (Kero). "Plus I am destined to be with Yukito. I had to be with Yukito because as a sorceress of the cards, I have to be with someone with powers"

"But Syaoran Li has magic too" he said, blurted out.

Sakura blinked, "Really?" she asked,

_GAH! WRONG MOVE! _Syaoran (Kero) panicked, "Y-You don't know?" he asked, innocently. Sakura shakes her head. _Oh boy... I am in trouble. _He flew towards the bed stand, while Sakura looked at him. "What?" he asked,

"How did you know Syaoran Li has powers?" she asked,

_What will I say? What will I say? argh.. stupid Syaoran... _He closed his eyes and sighed, "Didn't you feel his presence?" he asked,

Sakura frowned, of course she did but she ignored it. "Well yes but I was busy-"

_take the next step. _"Busy looking in his gorgeous eyes" he asked, his eyes smiling.

"They are not gorgeous!" Sakura defended, but shakes her head. "Well yeah.. maybe they were.. argh! Kero-chan! Don't confuse me!" she yelled,

"I am not. I am just making you realize something" he said,

"Something like what?" she asked,

"your feelings Sakura-chan. Does Destiny matters? Will you be happy once you married the man you don't love?" he asked,

"No but I like Yukito-"

Syaoran (Kero) shakes his head, interrupting Sakura. "Infatuation is different than Love. Remember that"

Sakura blinked, How did Kero became expert in love all of the sudden. She narrowed her eyes looking at him, but before she could say something, Touya called her to cook for dinner. Sakura sighed and left the room.

Syaoran (Kero) frowned, Sakura is close in finding the truth that he wasn't Cerberus. He had to do something now. He at first grabbed the change card from the desk, he already got it but right now he had do something before giving this back to her. He had the chance and he promised to himself that he will not lose this chance to be with Sakura. He opened the window and flew towards his apartment.

Apartment...

Meiling growled, she couldn't concentrate. She just can't. She can't believe Syaoran started dating other girls except her or Sakura. She growled, for the past few days. She felt as if there was someone who possessed Syaoran's body. Now that she needed help from math, she asked for him and looked what he did? doodled on her math notebook!

"I HATE YOU XIAOLANG!" she threw her notebook outside the window but someone got hit making the notebook stopped before it flew outside. Meiling blinked and a familiar yellow stuff toy flying. "What the!" she backed away, "W-Who are you!" she yelled in fright.

"Relax Meiling, It's me..."

"Who are you? I don't know who you are!" Meiling yelled,

"I am Xiaolang. And thanks for throwing your math notebook at me" he said, landing on his desk.

"You are Xiaolang? Then I am the president of the United States" she said, in a mockery.

"Quit it. I need your help" he said,

Meiling narrowed her eyes, "Okay then... if you are Xiaolang Li... I need a proof?" she asked, "What was the grossest thing I ever ate?" she asked,

Syaoran (Kero) smirked, "You don't want to remember" he said,

Meiling crossed her arms, "Oh I do! Now come on! So called Xiaolang Li.. what was the grossest thing I ever ate?" she asked,

Syaoran (Kero) smiled, "Your pet dog poop" he said, Meiling's face turned gray and run towards the bathroom, and started vomiting. "I told ya... you don't want to remember" he said, crossing his paws.

After a few minutes...

"How dare you Xiaolang! I told you not to mention that again!" she yelled,

Syaoran (Kero) smirked, "I warned you"

Meiling growled, and held her hands up. "Okay spill it out... what happen?" she asked,

"Sakura's guardian Cerberus and I switched, when we both got the change card" he said, "and in order for me and him to switch back into our places. We have to hug each other again and let Sakura use the change card." he said, sighing.

"So.. what's my role there?" she asked,

"Commotion. You're good at that. You have do to something, make a scene that will make Sakura force to use her powers to change us back" he said,

"Just great Xiaolang, you really made me feel special. Why don't you just call me the disaster queen?" she asked, frowning.

"I am asking you a favor," Syaoran (Kero) said, "Plus we have to work things fast! Sakura just confess to me, er to Cerberus that she's in love with Syaoran Li" he said,

Meiling gasped, "Re-Really?" she asked, Syaoran (Kero) nodded. "Oh that's really a great news! Okay I'll do it! Oh I am so happy for you Xiaolang!" she yelled as she hugged Syaoran (Kero), because Syaoran (Kero) was so small in her arms, he couldn't breathe. "Oh so sorry.. okay then! I need you to be at school tomorrow at 12pm. Got it?" Syaoran (Kero) coughed but nodded, before he left, he handed the change card to Meiling.

After a few more hours...

We see Meiling approaching Kero (Syaoran), she smirked as the guy burp so loud and was laying on the couch. She sat on the table and looking at him. He burped again, Meiling smirked, "Does the food of the human taste great?" she asked,

Kero (Syaoran) burped again, he's stomach is full. "Well It's just the same. I also eat human food when I was in my real body" he said, closing his eyes.

Meiling smiled, "Well you should enjoy while it's here... tomorrow you'll go back to your real body" she said,

Kero (Syaoran) sat up and gasped, "What? Not a chance! This guy has a lot of money and I had to eat a lot of food by those girls offering me!" he said, "Besides, the guy said I have to enjoy it for three days still" he said,

"Well change of plans, Kero. You'll be back on your body tomorrow" she said, "and you'll pay for what you did in my homework"

Kero (Syaoran) shakes his head, "NO NO! Nah uh! I won't go back still! I was just beginning to appreciate his tastes! Over my dead body!" he yelled,

Meiling's eyes became evilly, "Souka... then, I'll go bury your dead body tomorrow"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kero (Syaoran) yelled and run towards his room.

The next day, At 12pm...

Syaoran (Kero) flew at the canteen but his heart sank when he saw it was empty, then he flew towards the Classroom it was empty too. Then he saw a bus moving, he flew towards it and then a hand grabbed him. He groaned when he saw Sakura's large but gentle by fierce eyes on him.

"Kero-chan! What are you doing here?" she yelled, Tomoyo giggled, while Meiling gasped. "You need to leave this bus Kero-chan, we will go to a forest for a sudden field trip" she said,

"I am coming Sakura, don't worry. I'll be quiet" he said, Sakura frowned. "I promise" he said, looking at Meiling and his body sleeping, drooling beside Meiling.

Tomoyo blinked, "Oh Sakura-chan, I think we should just let him go with us, forest is a dangerous place. We do need his powers if something happen" she said,

"We already have Eriol, and Li-kun. Aside from me" she said,

Tomoyo gasped, "You mean Li-kun is..." she stopped, and Sakura nodded.

Eriol looked at Cerberus and narrowed his eyes.

The Bus stopped and all of them grabbed their lunches to eat at the forest.

Meiling grabbed Kero (Syaoran) at the other side of the forest, while Syaoran (Kero) quietly followed them, as Sakura and the others didn't noticed. But Eriol did. He narrowed his eyes, he was about to follow them when Tomoyo held his hands.

The other side of the bushes, a little far from the group...

Syaoran (Kero) and Kero (Syaoran) were yelling at each other. Kero (Syaoran) doesn't want to cooperate anymore and wants to stay in Syaoran's body. Meiling growled but waited for the two to give her a go signal to make a commotion.

"I am not going to cooperate! I like your body already!"  
"Will you stop acting childish! you cannot stay for eternity in my body!"  
"I can if I want too!"  
"Well I can't stay in your body anymore! I am a human being not a stuff toy!"  
"Why you- you should be grateful! I have a magnificent body!"  
"You're ruining my reputation! Now people think I am the most gluttonous guy ever!"  
"Well duh"  
"I am asking you nicely or you want me to force you?"  
"Nice or not, I am not going to!"  
"You're the most selfish thing I ever met! I hate your body! It's disgusting!"  
"Why you brat! Stop insulting my beautiful body!"

"What's the-" Sakura gasped, seeing Syaoran and Kero fighting. "Oh god..." she whispered.

Meiling smirked, she doesn't need to make a commotion. "Kinomoto-san you've got to help them, We saw the change card and now Xiaolang and this thing called Kero switched bodies" she said, smirking.

"NO! NOT REALLY!" Kero (Syaoran) yelled,

Syaoran (Kero) nodded, "Stop talking Cerberus, I need my body back Kinomoto-san."

"Don't listen to him Sakura-chan!" Kero (Syaoran) begged.

Sakura blinked, then she heard them speak her name. She frowned and pulled her wand, The change card flew in front of her. Meiling whistled and push Kero (Syaoran) towards Syaoran (Kero) and the Change card put them back into their original bodies.

"I am back..." Syaoran said, looking at his hands.

Kero-chan cried, "You'll pay for this Kid!" he yelled,

Syaoran growled, "Who were you calling kid?"

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, Kero stopped but continue to sobbed.

Syaoran blushed, "H-How did you figure out I was Syaoran and he was Cerberus?" he asked,

Sakura forced a smile, "He called me Sakura-chan. You called me Kinomoto-san" she said, sighing. She glared at Cerberus. "In here..." she pointed at her bag. Kero sniffed but followed her. "I am so sorry for the trouble Li-kun" she said,

"Don't mention it" he said,

When they returned to the class...

The teacher told them that they need to be paired up to explore the forest, But they have to come back before it will get dark. Meiling as quickly she moved and put Syaoran and Sakura together and push them. Tomoyo just smiled and took Eriol's hand, while Meiling asked someone to accompany her. She also remembered Kero so she stuffed a lot of food into Sakura's paper bag and grabbed Kero to put him there.

Inside the deep forest of Japan...

Syaoran and Sakura just walked and walked, never talked. But then they stopped when they saw a beautiful view of the forest. There were narrow trails wandered beneath a cypress canopy and passed an abundance of vine and bushes abloom in fuchsias, purple and white. Butterflies and birds fitted happily among the flowers and foliage.

"Beautiful" Syaoran murmured as he walked alongside with Sakura. He looked at Sakura who was also amazed at the scenery. "How long is this particular trail?" he asked,

"I don't know but the last time I got here was when I was a girl..." she said, "Although, I am sure that there was no change" she said, looking around. She paused and looked at him, "Shall I be a through tour guide and point out the flowers and faunas of the area?" she asked,

Syaoran smiled, "I am from China so I don't know this place, and since we have a lot of time... sure..." he said, softly. "But I just want to tell you that I wasn't really expecting you to act as a nature guide" he said, smiling genuinely. He is happy, now he is back on his body and he is with Sakura, and knowing Sakura's feelings his nervousness decreased.

Sakura blushed and looked away from him. A few minutes, they took off the narrow trail. Syaoran was an easy man to be with, and Sakura couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so light heartened and relax. She had never felt this with Yukito.

"Do you think of Yukito-san?"

Sakura stopped, and looked at him.

"You're with me and you're thinking another man" he said,

Sakura gasped, anger rose from head. She remembered how he acted for the past few days. "What about you? You dated behind my back Li-kun" she said,

Syaoran blinked, "Dated behind your back? I thought you know?" he asked, Sakura growled, But Syaoran reached for her hands and suddenly they were standing face to face, bodies separated by only inches and air. "We're you jealous?" he asked, softly.

Sakura swallowed, her breathing grew as shallow as Tomoyo's personality when she is closer to Eriol. "N-No... do I have a right to be jealous?" she asked, slowly looking up at him. An add aura of energy and power pulsed around them like the pulsing of frogs on the pond. The fragrance of the woods, lush, green and moist mingled with the scent of the Syaoran. His hands, strong and capable, to draw her closer.

And He did.

Why was he staring at her like that? Was he going to kiss her?

"My dream... I've been saying that my dream..." he started, then abruptly dropped her hands and stepped away. "Never mind."

Sakura didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed, though she suspected a bit of both. She shakes her head and smiled, "Race you to the Gazebo!" she yelled,

Syaoran blinked, "There's Gazebo!" he yelled, in excitement. He never seen a Japanese gazebo still.

Without waiting to answer, she took off, eager to break the dangerous spell hovering over them. She knows her feeling but it wasn't the right time, she was not available and it could make things matter worst. She run as fast as she could, but listening to the thunder of Syaoran's feet behind her. A glance over her shoulder told her she had no hope of winning this because Syaoran was way faster than she is, what happen to her? She was the fastest runner ever in their school. Syaoran however quickly gained on her. Laughter bubbled up.

She almost made the clearing where a Japanese gazebo waited beneath the shade of lush palms, when Syaoran pulled alongside. Sakura squealed in protest as he grabbed her and sat down inside the gazebo and leaned back as though he'd been there for hours.

"What took you so long?" he asked, when she collapsed on the bench next to him.

"You cheated, cheater" she said, giggling.

Syaoran smiled, "Cheating is never in my vocabulary Kinomoto-san, plus you were the one with the head start" he added,

"Fine" Sakura said, and stuck her tongue out.

They both grinned at the silly answer Sakura said, and sat back to catch their breath and soak in the beautiful surroundings. In the heat of the afternoon, insects buzzed and butterflies danced a ballet among the periwinkles. A clear trickling stream traversed the center of the woods behind the gazebo, Syaoran never could imagine there was something like this in a deep forest.

Silence surrounded them, both didn't speak for a minute or two. They just enjoyed watching the butterflies, listening to the birdsong and the gurgle of the stream. Out of the corner, Sakura enjoyed watching Syaoran admiring the view, liked looking at him sitting next to her, In his company today she'd experienced a kind of peaceful pleasure, like when she was with her mother.

Syaoran didn't know why, but he could read her mind. He smiled and looked at him, "I am not your mother" he said, Sakura blinked, he shakes his head "Never mind" he said, looking back at the surroundings. "can I ask you a question?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "How did you became a card mistress?" he asked,

_Thank Goodness, it's a non-personal question_. Sakura thought, "Well I accidentally released the cards and then I met Kero-chan and I... started to capture the cards, after that..." she nodded, "then I was being warned to have a competitor... the funny thing is he didn't showed up" she said,

"Well I don't want to show up, I got a lot of problems to handle on my own" Syaoran said, not looking at her.

"You're-?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yep. I should be the master of the Clow cards but I don't want to go to Japan because... I don't want to make my life complicated anymore" he said, he looked at her. "Good thing I didn't. I don't want to be your enemy" he added,

Sakura blushed, "Yeah... then after that... I passed the test and became a clow card mistress, Eriol came and he helped me to turn the clow cards into Sakura cards" she said,

"So Eriol is Clow reed huh?" he said, shaking his head. "I was his descendant... and I know he knows that" he added,

"Well I am clueless you know?" she said,

"So clueless that you had to live in the shadow of your destiny?" Syaoran asked,

That got her defenses up and she didn't know why. "Well I was born on this earth to fulfill my destiny" she added,

"But will you be happy?" he asked,

"What do you know about it?" she asked, defensively.

"I am not going to argue with you, But I had destiny... and I didn't fulfill it, and my life is okay right now" he said,

Sakura frowned, "Why it did matter what you tell me anyway?" she asked, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Heading back, its almost time" she said,

Syaoran blinked, "Oh okay..." he said,

They started to walk, down the trail. Deep in thought, chewing on the seed of doubt he grew in her, she paid a little attention as she walked. Washed out by the recent rains, a small rut had formed at the juncture of trail and bridge. The uneven step took her by surprise and she went down. Landing with all her weight on her left ankle. She couldn't use the cards because it happened so fast.

Before she had time to be humiliated, Syaoran was crouched on the ground next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked,

Hands around the throbbing ankle, she grimaced in pain. "I am good, quite fine" she said.

Syaoran frowned, "Let me see that," shoving aside her hands, he took control. He had experience with Leg accidents since he was in trained before. His fingers danced across her skin, pressing her, testing there. "I think it's twisted."

Sakura groaned, "Well just help me to stand up" she said, Oh Syaoran did helped her. But not to stand up, Syaoran swept up, against her will, into his arms. "Let me go, Syaoran I can walk"

Syaoran smiled, His face was dangerously close to hers "Not a chance Sakura," he said,

Sakura blushed, Syaoran's smiles stole her breath and filled her with concern and love.

Author's Note: sorry! sorry

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	6. The magic under the moonlight

Syaoran: At least she updated  
Chette: oh boy.. will I get long sermons again?  
Syaoran: Not this time, I am tired...  
Chette: (rejoices secretly)

S+S FANFIC!!!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

**Watch out People! Melody in my Heart in Bookstores (not the Christian one) Soon!  
For more details read my profile :) Thank you!**

--

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"I am good, quite fine" she said.

"Let me see that, I think it's twisted."

"Well just help me to stand up, Let me go, Syaoran I can walk"

"Not a chance Sakura," he said,

**The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 6: The magic under the moonlight**

All heads in the place turned to look at Syaoran coming at their group, carrying Sakura. The faculty decided to let the students stay at the nearby hotel and spend their night there, since two of the buses were late and two or three students were injured. Sakura blushed furiously. But the worst wasn't that just yet. Syaoran didn't drop her just like that, he even carried her towards the hotel. Tomoyo, Meiling and the others were giggling, while Eriol doesn't like this a bit. The other students were murmuring and others were sighing dreamily.

"Put me down, you're causing a scene" she whispered at him.

Syaoran grinned wickedly, "Any reason why I should care?" he asked, "Get your key" he instructed her, then he started to walk again, "Actually I am enjoying so I don't mind" he added, as he carried her towards the lobby and got a room for her. The faculty knew that Syaoran was not an ordinary student, he is a rich one and stopping him won't work, so the faculty just let Syaoran do his thing and the other students started to line up to sign for their rooms.

A couple in the elevator blinked when Syaoran entered the elevator. "Would you mind pressing five? please?" he asked, "I seem to have my hands full at present" he said, winking.

The older woman around 20's giggled, as her partner pushed the five at the elevator. "Would you put me down?" Sakura asked, hissing. But Syaoran didn't, When they were in front of the room, he ordered her to open the room. Sakura blushing and she really don't have a choice, so she obeyed.

The Room was very peaceful. There were two beds at the room. "Don't tell me... you and me-" she asked, nervously as Syaoran lowered her to a sofa and went to a refrigerator for an Ice. "Li-kun!" she yelled, when Syaoran ignored her. "I am talking here" she yelled again.

Syaoran came back with a Plastic bag filled Ice in hand, "Stop being stubborn and let me look at that ankle" he said, instructed her to lay full at the sofa.

"You didn't answer my question, Is this room for me and-" she stopped when Syaoran moved her ankle. Strong fingers manipulated her ankle, homing in on the exact spot that could her wince.

Syaoran smiled evilly again, "Why? You want me to be your room-mate for the night?" he asked, Sakura blushed more but before she could reply, Syaoran smiled. "No. Daidouji-san is your room mate. She'll be here any minute with your bags" he said, as he continued to maneuvered the feet.

Syaoran is right, a few minutes. Meiling and Tomoyo came barging at the room. Asking what happened, Syaoran explain everything and He also said that Sakura is okay but she needs to rest her feet.

"Aww bummer! But what about the pool tonight?" she asked, "Our teachers told us that we rented the Pool of this hotel tonight! you would surely missed that" she said,

"My feet is fine now" Sakura said, as she pulled her foot away from Syaoran's hands.

"Well you can't come to the pool with that feet Sakura-chan, unless.." Tomoyo looked at Meiling who was giggling. "Li-kun, can you come by later here? and carry her again towards the pool?" she asked,

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Tomoyo blinked innocently, "Well He already carried you earlier, so no problem with that" she said, Sakura groaned. "What do you say Li-kun?" she asked, blinking cutely.

"Okay..." he said, "Be ready then" he said, he took a bow at them and left the room.

"Thanks a lot Tomoyo," Sakura groaned

"No problem, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo giggled,

"Well, look at the bright side. You won't get jealous anymore with the girls who dated him because it was very clearly that he is interested in you" Meiling said, crossing her arms.

Sakura gasped, "Tomoyo you told her-"

"Ohohoho! You look so cute, when you're blushing Sakura-chan!" she said, as she pulled her video camera with her and start taping an angry Sakura.

At the pool...

Syaoran's arms bent over the side of the pool, he relaxed and let the warm water streamed on him. Some of the students got tired of swimming but he stayed there because Sakura, still sitting on the other side of the pool with Tomoyo, he looked at her smiling. She looks so beautiful wearing that smile. The smile that makes people's worry vanished, her face saying; 'Everything will be alright'. He remembered when he was trapped in Kero's body. Then suddenly, Sakura stopped smiling and her eyes accidentally gazed upon him, he quickly looked above, then he saw stars prickled holes in the night sky. The moon and the stars... The moon looks so big and bright. As if he could reach it if he could. His powers come from that Big Moon, the power he didn't want to have. He wondered if the moon was being forced to shine every night just like he was when he was a child?

She saw him looking at her, and then he looked up. But Sakura didn't take off her eyes on him. Her swollen ankle dangling in the water, she remembered how he carried her when she sprained her ankle. Like a worried doctor, he didn't let his patient suffered. It was also the first time she was being carried like that, the way he carried her was full of Love... a love that she can't explain, very different than Yukito's touch, love and care.

"And then she was like 'Oh my god! He was my first kiss!'" Meiling exclaimed, "Neh Kinomoto-san, did you and yukito kissed already?" she asked, "Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto-san?" she asked, then she followed Sakura's gaze and smirked. "Daidouji-chan, do you want some drinks?" she asked,

Tomoyo shakes her head, but she received Meiling's elbow and pointed secretly at Syaoran. "Ah yeah! sure! Let's go take a drink... We will leave you here for awhile ok Sakura-chan?" she said, and then they hurriedly left the two of them alone.

Syaoran saw Tomoyo and Meiling her. He frowned, _what_ _a good friends_. He swam towards her quickly as possible.

"How is your ankle?"

Sakura blinked; become conscious she's been staring at him for a long time. Thank God for the small light, at least he won't see her blushing that much. "Uh.. It's okay now" she said,

Syaoran emerged and sat beside her, Sakura gulped. Syaoran was wearing a decent swimwear, a short. But he's so hot and sexy. _Do not go there Sakura_. She reminded herself. She forced herself fully not to look at him.

"What makes people kiss each other under the moonlight?" he asked, but not looking at her.

Sakura gasped, "Li-kun! What are you talking about! I have a boyfriend and you're-" she was cut by Syaoran pointing something. She blinked and saw under the shadowed area there were a couple kissing passionately as they exited the pool, he grabbed the woman and they started to kiss again, their body drenched, water dripped from their bodies. "I can't believe students can do that" she said,

Syaoran shrugged, "We're adults now, not kids anymore so I guess it's okay... It's our choice though" he said, hugging his knees like a lonely boy.

An evil thought came to Sakura's mind, "Neh Li-kun, have you kissed anyone?" she asked,

Syaoran frowned, "None that I remember and I don' care" he said, quickly.

"Aren't you curious?" she asked, evilly while leaning towards him.

"Uh... what are you doing?" he asked, nervously.

"Is it obvious? I am Doing what you're doing to me for the past few hours," she said, continue leaning towards him.

"And what is that?" Syaoran asked, continue to leaning away from her.

"THIS!" she splashed him with water. Syaoran gasped when water sloshed on his face. Sakura laughed so hard, "Oh Li-kun! That is so rich!" she said, laughing really hard now.

Syaoran stood up, "Are you sure your feet is okay now Kinomoto-san?" he asked, Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him. "As you know, Challenge is always in my vocabulary" he added, and then he jumped into the pool, scooping both arms full of water and sent a tidal wave in her direction.

Sakura shrieked, "AH! You're so mean!" she yelled, but resume laughing.

The water fight continued, but then Syaoran noticed that Sakura disappeared in front of him. He looked around "Sakura? Sakura?" he yelled her first name once again. "Where are you?"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!." Sakura yelled as she tried to duck Syaoran. But because Syaoran is stronger than her, Syaoran didn't duck although he was stunned because Sakura just grabbed him behind; he could feel her soft chest crashing his back. "You're supposed to get drown!" she giggled.

_Oh boy... if she only knew what she did to me..._ Syaoran said to himself, still stunned.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran shakes his head, "Sakura... I'm gonna get you for that" he said, realizing Sakura didn't realize what she did so he tried to forget it he continually splash water to her.

"I am a good swimmer!" Sakura said, as she continued to swim far away from him but splashing him once in a while.

"Hey no fair! I thought you have bad feet!" Syaoran yelled, He got a taste of chlorine and his eyes went blurry.

"Bad feet don't stop me Sya-o-ran" she said, melodically.

Syaoran growled and wiped the water from his face. "Then let's race. Winner can do anything what he or she wants" he said,

Sakura didn't think the consequence. "Sure!" she said,

Both swam at the side of the pool. "At that count of three... We will start... One... Two... Three!" Syaoran yelled,

Sakura swam like a killer shark in pursuit of blood, cutting smoothly through the water with barely a splash, but her shorter legs and arms were no match for Syaoran. If Sakura is a Killer shark, Syaoran is a torpedo. A heat-seeking torpedo to be exact, hitting the target in the exact time.

"Again Miss Kinotomo, Took you long enough" Syaoran said, smiling when Sakura reached the other side of the pool.

"No fair, I was injured" Sakura said, swimming away from him.Her chest rose and fell in rhythm.

"Tskk.. Tsk.. Excuses.. Excuses..." he said, "and so.. for my reward.." he said, resuming to swim again. "You own me.. so..." he moved closer, enjoying the way her green eyes broadened and the pulse above her collarbone accelerated. With one hand he reached up to cup her chin. _Way to go Syaoran what made you bold like this huh? I guess when I became Kero-chan._ Her skin was smooth and soft beneath his stroke. He found her lips with his thumb and rubbed them, caressing the firm lushness, eager now to press his mouth to hers. "I guess there's really a magical thing going on under the Moonlight" he whispered,

"It takes two to perform that," Sakura smiled evilly and a sudden movement that stunned Syaoran. She clamped her teeth onto his thumb

"ITEE!!!" he yelled, he jerked in pain and releasing her. "You Bit me!" he growled.

"I told you, it takes two to perform a magic under the moonlight" she said, giggling.

"You're so unfair. I won the race fair and square and just when I want to get my reward you bit me" he said, looking at his thumb.

"What do you want though Syaoran?" Sakura asked cutely. "You never told me"

"The magic under the moonlight" he looked at her.

Gazing into his eyes, as he spoke the words she felt spellbind. She was astounded and she can't move in her place. Syaoran moved closer to her once again and leaned closer to her. In a few minutes, their lips met. Sakura become rigid in surprise before melting like an ice cream under the sun. While, Syaoran's heart leaped. His eyes fell shut and he was swept away as surely as if he'd been tossed into the undertow. It was his first kiss, but he didn't know that kissing is such a pleasure act, that it feels so wonderful.

Sakura however kissed Yukito before. But it wasn't like this, This was more than meeting of lips. Some Magical and elemental chemical response arced from her body to his. Every molecule; every cell; and every tissue begun to sing. She groaned at the kiss as Syaoran pressed his lips more and drew her closer. When she responded, it fueled Syaoran and intensifies the Kiss. One of Sakura's hands came around his neck, the other splayed across his chest.

Syaoran felt her shivered. Slowly and reluctantly, he ended the kiss. "Are you okay Sakura?" he asked, worried in his eyes.

Sakura just looked at her, Shocked but her heart still leaping or rather walking on the clouds.

"Sakura?"

"H-Huh?"

Syaoran's bemused expression makes her come back to Reality, "Are you okay?" he asked,

"Y-Yes.." she said, gulping.

He gulped really hard, "T-That was m-magical indeed" Syaoran said, reluctantly releasing her. "Now I know what makes people kissed under the moonlight" he said, scratching his head.

Sakura force her smile, "What?" she asked,

_Love... _"The mood" Syaoran jerked, and smiled unfocusedly.

"I see..." Sakura said looking down.

"You're getting cold; I have a towel there if I could just-"

Sakura shakes her head, "No need Li-kun, I have a bathrobe over there" she said,

"Sakura-" Sakura looked at him, "Call me Syaoran... Li-kun is kinda weird" he said, looking down.

"I can't..." Sakura said, smiling sadly. "I.. we are not that close" she said,

The sentence jabbed a bizarre pain into him, "We are-"

Sakura shakes her head, "One kiss doesn't make any difference. Plus, It's very dangerous to be with you" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Are you angry because I kissed you?" Syaoran asked, He wanted to ask more but his voice trailed away.

_You killed the mood Baka..._ Sakura wanted to scream but she didn't reply, instead she walks more.

Syaoran growled, _women... always turning their backs and avoiding any confrontation_. He run to catch her and he did successfully. "What's the matter Sakura?"

Sakura was about to reply when a deep voice emerged.

"Let her go"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at the voice, it was Eriol.

"Eriol!" Sakura said,

But Syaoran didn't let go of Sakura's arm, "Sorry, but this problem is between me and her" he said,

Eriol looked at Sakura, "Your Father will probably disown you if you go out with him and not Yukito," he said, then glared at Syaoran. "I know what you're trying to do. You can fool anyone but not me" he said,

A muscle clenched in Syaoran's jaw, "I am not fooling anyone Sire," he said, letting go of Sakura's arm.

"Who cares" Eriol said,

"Eriol-kun! Li-kun! Stop this!" Sakura yelled, students were now outside looking at the confrontation between the new student and their president at school. "You two are causing a scene" she yelled, "Tomoyo! you gotta stop your boyfriend!" she yelled when she saw Tomoyo who was just standing there, taking her drink. Then she looked at the other side, and saw Meiling crossing her arms, "Meiling-chan! can you stop your cousin?" she asked, But no one moved. The two, ignored Sakura plead. "What's the matter with you two!" she yelled, "Li-kun! Eriol-kun! Stop this instant!" she moved between the two guys. "Will you hear me out!" she yelled,

"Stay away from this fight Sakura" Syaoran said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why don't we fight the magical fight under the Moonlight" Eriol said, his eyes gleaming.

_OH no! Not in front of everyone!_ She run quickly ignoring the pain in her feet and when she got back from room, she summoned the Sleep Card. Everyone slept except the ones with power.

"So I was totally right, you are a sorcerer" Eriol said,

Syaoran nodded, He grabbed a red ball and instantly the ball became a sword. "Bring it on, Clow reed" he said, fiercely looking at him. "Gyokute yuuchoku shinken shihou, Kin moku, suikado, rai, fuu, raiden, shinchoku Keima heki reki denkouten, Kyuu, kyuu nyo raitsu ryou! Suiryuu, Shiyou-rai!" he yelled, suddenly a water dragon from the water appeared and stayed in front of the two guys.

Eriol smirked and closed his eyes, a magician symbol appeared under him, "Yin cang zhe hei an li liang de yao shi ah, Zai wo mian qian xian shi ni zhen zheng de li liang, Gen ni ding xia yue ding de Ai Li Ou ming ling ni Feng ying jie chu!" he yelled, and a big staff appeared in his hand.

Sakura gasped, "Eriol-kun, that was a different chant you used!" she said,

Eriol smiled but didn't leave his eyes off Syaoran. "True Meaning of the chant makes the chant powerful. I used the Chinese chant instead of the Japanese" he said, "Come Li Clan leader. Come and ready yourself to die" he said,

Syaoran growled, how he dare mock him infront of Sakura. "Suiryuu!" he pointed at Eriol, The water dragon screamed and flew towards Eriol.

Eriol closed his eyes and just smirked, the Water Dragon disappeared before him. "Is that the best you have?" he asked, as he opened his eyes.

"I have just begun!" he yelled, "Raitai, Shiyou-rai!" he yelled, A lightning came upon Eriol but Eriol didn't even get wounded. "What's happening to my magic?" he asked, looking at his sword.

Eriol shakes his head, "When was the last time you used your magic. You even rejected the job of a Card's master. You are nothing and you don't deserve to become my descendant" he said, he raised his staff and a lightning strikes Syaoran, Syaoran screamed in pain.

"ERIOL! STOP IT!" Sakura yelled, seeing Syaoran in pain. "You told me not to bully the weak!" she added,

That made Syaoran stand up, "Who were (gasp) you calling a weak" he said, breathing heavily while his body was all wounded.

"Li-kun..."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, "Kashin, Shiyou-" he yelled, pulling his chinese card but before he could summoned it, his gaze became blank and fell on the floor.

"LI-KUN!!!!" Sakura yelled, she run towards him. "Eriol-kun! Stop this!" she said, crying.

Eriol closed his eyes and looked at them, "He can't even protect you, and he has the nerve to get close to you" he said, shaking his head.

Author's Note:  
Chette: sorry! sorry --

Syaoran: you mean me weak?  
Chette: well there's a reason...  
Syaoran: Better be good Dizon-chan.. or else  
Chette: (gulped)

**Till the next update!!  
R+R Please?**


	7. The new Enemy

**Chette: Hi Everyone!**  
**Syaoran: It's been a long time Chette-chan...**  
**Chette: Sorry.. anyway if you want the latest news, join the "Chette-chan fanpage on facebook" Also the fanfic "Melody in my heart" is now a book and so is Seven Worlds in One world. So if you want to buy just tell me :) or read my profile... thanks for the support**  
**Syaoran: So let's get it on!**  
**Chette: hai!**

S+S FANFIC!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

"When was the last time you used your magic. You even rejected the job of a Card's master. You are nothing and you don't deserve to become my descendant" he said, he raised his staff and a lightning strikes Syaoran, Syaoran screamed in pain.

"ERIOL! STOP IT!" Sakura yelled, seeing Syaoran in pain. "You told me not to bully the weak!" she added,

"Who were (gasp) you calling a weak"

"Li-kun..."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, "Kashin, Shiyou-" he yelled, pulling his chinese card but before he could summoned it, his gaze became blank and fell on the floor.

"LI-KUN!" Sakura yelled, she run towards him. "Eriol-kun! Stop this!" she said, crying.

Eriol closed his eyes and looked at them, "He can't even protect you, and he has the nerve to get close to you" he said, shaking his head.

**The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 7: The new Enemy**

"Wake up. Li. Wake up."

Syaoran stirred, his head pounding hard as he rolled over and then he opened his eyes and saw Eriol looking at him. "What do you want?" he asked, then he realized he was already in his room.

"I need to check if you're okay," he said.

Syaoran slowly and carefully made it into sitting position, "I don't need your pity." he glared at him.

"If you can retort then I am sure you're okay." he said,

"What do you want?" he asked again, he hated the pain he was feeling now.

"I just want to tell you one thing..." he said, he narrowed his eyes. "Do not come near Sakura."

"Why?" Syaoran asked,

"Sakura is the Cards mistress. She can't be involve with sorcerers as weak as you."

"Teme-" Syaoran growled,

"You have rejected the job of a Card's master. You don't deserve to be with her." he said, "So I am telling you... do not come near her."

Syaoran looked down, "I can become strong.. I can become the Card's master-"

"It's too late."

Syaoran clenched his fist, "The dream that I've been dreaming has a meaning. Sakura and I deserve-"

Eriol growled, "Sakura doesn't deserve a weak guy like you! I don't care about what your dream is. But I am telling you for the last time, Don't come near her!"

Syaoran looked at him, directly. "...If I successfully become strong, will you reconsider?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes, Syaoran in just a minute his face changed. "We'll see..."

"I want to know."

Eriol sighed, "Why not?" he asked, and then he disappeared.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Then I will be..."

* * *

"Oh please don't tell me that you haven't fallen for Syaoran Li?"

Sakura cheeks turned to flame.

"What? You can't!"

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean, I can't?"

"Because you are involve with Yukito-san and Eriol-kun, didn't want him for you. I knew that Eriol was wrong with what happened, but it was so clear that he hates him."

Sakura frowned, "I am involve with Yukito because my father and Eriol told me that I had too, and I don't care if Eriol doesn't like him." she retorted. "I can still make my own decisions you know?"

"I know that, but you know exactly what I mean." Tomoyo said, "It would be a disaster if you will continue to fall in love with him."

"Then that's my problem isn't it?"

"Don't snap at me, Sakura. This is serious."

She tossed her head back, "I admit that this is going to be a big problem, Tomoyo... but I'm tired of people telling me what to do."

There was a long, resigned silence for both of them. Tomoyo sighed and decided to break the silence. "Okay considering that I will be on your side-" she stopped when she saw her eyes start sparkling, "What are you going to do?"

"Since... it is so obvious that he likes me... then I will confess to him and then break up with Yukito-"

Tomoyo shook her head, "You're gonna regret this.."

Sakura sighed, "I am not..."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself..." Tomoyo said, observing her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura said, frowning. "Anyway.. don't worry about me."

"Okay then.. Good luck" Tomoyo said, trying to smile. "I will always help you if you need my help"

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged her best friend tightly. "Love you soo much!"

* * *

The next day...

Sakura took a deep breath and knock at Syaoran's hotel room. They will be going home the next day and she wanted to spend time with Syaoran, not only that she wants to know if he is okay now.

"Who is it?" she heard him.

"It's Sakura"

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Syaoran dressed in green pajama. Though he was dressed in green pajamas and have some small bandages on his head, he looked so manifestly handsome with his brown uneven hair, Sakura couldn't think or talk. In that woozy moment, she didn't perceived that his mouth had formed a white line of anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his voice full of anger.

"Uh.. I was.." Sakura's mind was messed up. Why was Syaoran angry at her? did she do something?

"Well?" Syaoran asked,

"I care?"

His brown eyes had narrowed to slits, "You're not an invited guest."

She felt a throb of pain in her chest, "P-Pardon me?" she asked, her voice was now shaking.

Syaoran was about to retort back but when he heard her shaky voice, he stiffened. "Whatever it is you want to say, make it fast... coz I feel another pain coming right now.. I need to rest" he said, as he looked down.

"I was just wondering if we could go outside.. because we will be back tomorrow-"

"I will be coming home later."

"Why?"

He shifted his weight, "Because your friend Eriol Hiiragizawa almost killed me last night." he practically snapped. "I need to go home to rest" he added,

Sakura eyed him with concern, "I see..."

Syaoran raked a hand through his vibrant brown hair, "So.. this is a goodbye." he said, "If you excuse me I need to packed my things."

"I can help-"

"I don't need your help." came a voice of ice.

Then the door close in front of Sakura, Sakura backed away and shook her head. What the hell just happened? He was truly sweet last night and now he is as ruthless as an enemy...

Meanwhile Syaoran leaned on the door and sighed, "Forgive me Sakura... but I can't be with you until I become strong." he whispered.

And so the day passed by uneventful. Syaoran left early because he needed to rest. Though the teachers didn't know what caused the pain; Wei came later that day and picked up his master. Meiling however didn't come home because she wanted to enjoy more of the trip. Tomoyo nudged Eriol and pointed Sakura, who was really lonely. Eriol shook his head and just ignored Tomoyo or Sakura.

After the trip, Sakura headed back to their house and went straightly to her room. Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were confused seeing Sakura like that, Sakura is known as a cheerful lady but she was different right now. Not even Yukito got the chance to talk to her. They called Cerberus and asked him what happened, but the yellow creature doesn't know either.

* * *

The Next day...

Sakura as she put her rollerblades on her locker, she saw Syaoran entering the school. "Good morning Li-kun" she greeted him. But Syaoran just ignored her. She chased him and stood in front of him, "Mou..Li-kun, when someone greets you good morning you should greet them too!" she said, as she show displeasure for what he did.

"Morning" he drawled with contempt.

"It looks like you're just forcing yourself."

He folded his arms, "What do you want from me Kinomoto-san?"

"I just want to know... did I do something wrong?" she asked, her brow knit together. "I want to know what made you pissed off"

"You don't get it do you?" he muttered,

She gave him a vexed look, "If you try to explain it, maybe I will"

"I don't want to talk to you" His voice had taken on a darker tone.

"Why? You were sweet before! You even carried me! You even-even... KISSED ME!" she yelled, then she paused to catch her breath.

"That's it. After I kissed you, I despise you." Syaoran said, lying.

Sakura shook her head, "I didn't recall that you hated me after you kissed me. You hated me after you fought Eriol. I am not deaf nor stupid Li-kun. Eriol must have done something to you, or must have said something to make you hate me." she said, now trying her best not to cry in front of him. She struggle for breath, "If Eriol did, please do not obey him. I was really happy that you felt the same way about me-"

"Felt the same way?" His eyes glittered dangerously. "What do you mean by that Kinomoto-san?"

Before Sakura could reply, Eriol entered the school and saw the two of them. "May I have a word with you, Li?" he asked, then he smiled at Sakura. "Excuse us for a minute" he said, Sakura just shook her head and left them. "I told you to leave-"

"It was HER who approached me. Tell her that she should stop bothering me" Syaoran said, and left Eriol.

* * *

Sakura didn't feel happy and just sulked on her table. Even their friend Yamazaki cannot even cheer her up. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each and sighed, while Eriol just concentrated on his book. Syaoran was nowhere to be found and the class is about to start.

The teacher entered the room and the class representative lead the greeting and bow at the teacher. The Teacher started to roll call. But before she could call Syaoran's name, the place became dark and it seemed as everyone stopped except Sakura and Eriol. Eriol and Sakura stood up.

"What happen?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"There's a dark force freezing the time..."

"A new enemy?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I think so..." Eriol said, as he narrowed his eyes. "We better go outside and find it out. Do you have your cards?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "Then let's go.

* * *

Sakura and Eriol were outside while looking around, they realized it was a really strong force. "Try using the time card Sakura... try to unfreeze the time" he said,

Sakura nodded, as she grabbed her key. She closed her eyes and started chanting "The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release!" she yelled, and then the key became a Sakura Star wand. Then she pulled out the card, "TIME!" she yelled,

The time flew away from the card and started to unfreeze the force. At first the black atmosphere was about to fade but the force was too strong for the time to unfreeze it.

"Keep Trying!" Eriol yelled,

"Don't fail me, Time!" Sakura yelled,

The Time continued to unfreeze the strong force.

Then Syaoran appeared and looked around, "The first thing you need to do is look where the force is." Syaoran said, as he narrowed his eyes and He closed his eyes, and Sakura saw a sword appeared before him. "Over there!" he yelled, then he pulled a Chinese card, "King of Thunder, come forth!" he yelled.

Eriol narrowed his eyes, as he saw the Syaoran successfully hit the dark force. "NOW SAKURA!" he yelled,

Sakura nodded, and turned to the force. "Card created by unknown force, Discard your old form and be reborn, Under the name of Sakura, The new mistress!" she yelled, then they saw the dark force becoming a card and then something shocking happened, the time card merged with the unknown card and flew towards Syaoran. "Li-kun!"

Syaoran smirked and walked towards them, he showed the new card. It was pure gold but there were two heads of time like in a playing cards, one was dark and one was light. "Thanks for this" he said,

"Wait." Eriol said, "That card belongs to Sakura"

Syaoran stopped and turned to Eriol, "No. It flew towards me so It belongs to me." he said, "After all... I am the Card's master." he said, and then he jumped really high and left them.

"What was that...?" Eriol asked, and looked at Sakura. "Sakura... there's a new Enemy-"

But Sakura was drooling, "Did you see how handsome and how cool he is?" she asked, sighing dreamily.

A sweatdrop appeared on Eriol's head.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang signifies the end of the School that day, Syaoran hurriedly went out of the classroom to avoid Sakura. But he knew it was impossible especially she was wearing a rollerblades.

"Li-kun! Li-kun!"

Syaoran growled at the voice, "What is it Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura shook her head, "I just want to say you look so cool earlier"

Syaoran blinked, "R-Really?" he asked, he felt all giddy inside.

"Hai! and Congratulations on getting the card. I am so happy that you weren't here when I was capturing all the clow cards or else you will be a great rival" she said,

Syaoran scratched his head, "Ahahaha.. well.. um.. actually I am-" he stopped remembering what Eriol said, he cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, Syaoran seems fine now.. like he was back from what he was before. But she was wrong.

"Stay away from me." he said, in a cold voice and he started walking.

"Wait!"

"What?" he spun towards her and demanded, "What is it this time?"

Sakura gulped, "From..now on..." she forced herself to bow before him, "yorusku..."

"What are you doing?"

Sakura stop bowing and gave a feminine shrug of her shoulders, "Well.. I mean I will be counting on you as partners-"

"Whoa- wait a minute." his smile was wicked, "You don't get do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your status being a Card's mistress and all that, is at stake." he leaned towards her, Sakura blushed deeply. "I am your new Enemy. Because I am Going to get all the Sakura Cards from now on" he whispered huskily.

Sakura backed away, holding her face. "Why are you doing this?" she asked,

_Because I want you... I want to prove to everyone that I can be by your side, that I can be your partner... and that I can be with you, _But of course he couldn't say that. He turned his back on her. "Because I am the true Master of the Cards, and I am here to do what I should have done before. So be careful around me, Kinomoto Sakura because in a matter of days.. You will be useless." His words dropped like rocks and then he resume walking but this time, Sakura didn't stop him.

Author's Note:  
Chette: How is it?

Syaoran: It's one freaking cool and new chapter! You did it again Chette!  
Chette: Thank you! Thank you!

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	8. Syaoran's Mistake

**Chette: Hi Everyone!**  
**Syaoran: Halloween special bwahahahahaha!**  
**Chette: Lame Syaoran.. Lame  
Syaoran: Whatever.  
Chette: If you want the latest news, join the "Chette-chan fanpage on facebook" Also the fanfic "Melody in my heart" is now a book and so is Seven Worlds in One world. So if you want to buy just tell me :) or read my profile... thanks for the support**  
**Syaoran: So let's get it on!**  
**Chette: hai!**

S+S FANFIC!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

"You don't get do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your status being a Card's mistress and all that, is at stake." he leaned towards her, Sakura blushed deeply. "I am your new Enemy. Because I am Going to get all the Sakura Cards from now on" he whispered huskily.

Sakura backed away, holding her face. "Why are you doing this?" she asked,

_Because I want you... I want to prove to everyone that I can be by your side, that I can be your partner... and that I can be with you, _But of course he couldn't say that. He turned his back on her. "Because I am the true Master of the Cards, and I am here to do what I should have done before. So be careful around me, Kinomoto Sakura because in a matter of days.. You will be useless." His words dropped like rocks and then he resume walking but this time, Sakura didn't stop him.

**The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 8: Syaoran's Mistake**

Her face, he couldn't erase in his mind. His sweat pouring down from his forehead to his eyes then to his cheek. His eyes were closed and trying to complete the ritual, but he just can't focus. _shit._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_Focus. Syaoran. Focus!_ he screamed at his mind. A black shadow appeared before him. It was all blurry but he was almost there... almost.. almost there.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_KUSO! _He opened his eyes and the shadow disappeared, "Damn that woman.. damn that beautiful face. damn it! damn it! damn it!"

He needed to make another distraction, but as of this moment the one who is distracted is his own self. "One more time..." He closed his eyes and started chanting again. But before he could complete his ritual, the door suddenly opened and there was a light. _Someone switch on the lights! _Before he could open his eyes, he heard a girl's voice.

"Ne? Xiaolang! Look at me! Look at my halloween costume!" she said, twirling around.

He didn't move. He didn't look. "Meiling... I am trying to concentrate here."

Meiling blinked, "Oh! Oh! I almost forgot! that the time the sorcerers powers increasing is during Halloween, demo... I want you to see me first in my costume! So look at me! Onegai?" she said, pleadingly.

Syaoran growled and turned to look at her, "So.. what am I suppose to look at?" he asked, Meiling was wearing a somewhat Morticia Adam costume, clad in a skin-tight black hobble gown with octopus like tendrils at the hem. "You look normal"

Meiling growled, "BAKA XIAOLANG! Do you even consider me as sexy?" she asked,

Syaoran groaned, "Yes. Yes. You are sexy." he said, turning his back on her.

Meiling giggled, "So what are you going to wear for the halloween ball?" she asked,

Syaoran sighed, "I am not in the mood to attend something like that." he rolled his eyes. "Besides, who would want to celebrate a childish party anyway... ITE!" Syaoran growled, Meiling just pinched his ear really hard, "ITE! ITE! MEILING LET GO OF MY EAR!"

"Its not childish because the school organize it! All the students are required to join the party!" she yelled, "So you better hurry up! Find a costume! And let's go!" she growled,

"I don't know what to wear!" he yelled at her, she smirked, then let go of his ear and went to his table. "What are you doing Meiling!" he rubs his swollen ear.

In a few seconds, Meiling dump the laptop on his lap, "Pick one there and then we will order it online immediately." she said,

"Do I have a choice?" he glared at her.

She shook her head, "No. You don't."

* * *

The Main hallway of Seijoh High looks like a scary haunted road. Rooms were decorated with skeletons, witches, vampires and Frankenstein's monster. Smiling at herself, while looking proud of what she had accomplish; she rewarded herself by clapping her hands. Before she could stop clapping her hands, arms wrapped around her waist and she received another reward. A Kiss on her cheek.

_"Good job, Tomoyo" _

She giggled, and turned around. "Thank you, Eriol-kun." she said, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Before they could kiss, the door opened and Sakura looked at them blushing, "Get a room you two." she said, looking down.

Tomoyo frowned and push her boyfriend away, then she walked towards her best friend. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Syaoran.."

Eriol glared at her, "Syaoran?"

"He doesn't reply to my messages, reject my calls and ignores me-"

Eriol took a deep breath, "I told you to stay away from him." he said.

Sakura looked directly at him, "You told me to stay away from, but my heart wants to be with him. Who do you think, should I choose?" she asked, as she cross her arms.

Eriol smirked, "If I were you... I would choose Eriol and follow him, because sometimes... a heart can be a deceiver."

"So you mean, you chose Tomoyo because you were using your mind and not your heart?" she asked, coldly.

Eriol screamed, "Sakura!"

Tomoyo laughed nervously, interrupting the two of them. "Mou. Don't fight right now, tonight is going to be the best halloween ever." she said, exclaiming, "Oh before I forgot! Sakura-chan! Do you already have a costume?" she asked, Sakura shook her head. "Kanpeki!" she giggled, "How about go to the drama club dressing room and let's see if there's something there for you okay?" she said, pulling her now to exit the room. She needed to lessen the tension between her boyfriend and her best friend. One thing she didn't want is seeing them having an argument.

Inside the Drama Club Dressing room...

Tomoyo started to look for a costume for her, "If it doesn't fit.. I can fix it." she said, "Hmm.. not good..." she said, looking at some of the costumes. "Ahh this.. ah no maybe this one-"

"To tell you frankly, I don't want to go to the dance."

Tomoyo froze and looked at her, "Why?"

"I am not in the mood." she said, looking up at the drama club's ceiling.

Tomoyo frowned, "But we were always dreaming of this party ever since when we were kids! Seijoh High's first ever Halloween party being held here.. is definitely a dream come true right?" she clasped her hands with hers, "Tell me...Sakura.. what's wrong?" she asked,

"I am just sad about Syaoran's sudden change of attitude." she sighed, "No offense.. but your boyfriend is the most cruel guy I've ever met." she frowned.

"No.. Sakura-chan.. he is just concern-"

Sakura turned her head back to the ceiling, sighed and then sat up. "I knew you would side on him"

"Eh no! no! I am at no one's side Sakura-chan." she looked down, "It's just that... remember that Eriol-kun is the half of Clow Reed reincarnation... that is why I said that, and I am not talking like that because he is my boyfriend." she said, shaking her head, tenaciously.

She glared sideways at Tomoyo, "I hope not."

"Anyway, cheer up. Who knows? when Syaoran sees you in a knock-out costume, he'll definitely notice you." she said, winking.

That made her eyes look hopeful, "Do you think.. so?" she asked,

Tomoyo winked at her, "I know so."

* * *

That Night...

Thy gym of Seijoh high is smoky, with a dozen of students having fun. Everyone is having the best time of their lives. There were students wearing grim reapers, witches, angels, princess, prince, mythical creatures, gods, goddess, some were wearing anime costumes like samurai x, sailormoon, evangelion, lum, bleach, onepiece and a lot more. The atmosphere was somewhat in the balance of scared but warm atmosphere. Tomoyo Daidouji did a marvelous job with the place.

A woman wearing a white sexy gown that looks like a vampire woman's clothes or someone the vampire wanted to bite, was staring out at the window at the fake cemetery. Every man were looking at her but she wasn't really in the mood. She turned down all the invitation to dance with her. She wasn't quite in the mood. If only Tomoyo didn't force her to attend. Sakura just continue looking outside, looking at the moon. Then a hand grabs her shoulder from behind, she spin around with a cry, It is Meiling! Wearing a beautiful black sexy dress.

"hahahaha! Did I surprise you, Sakura-chan?" she asked, giggling.

"Sorry.. I just got spooked. Being halloween and all..." she said, "You look beautiful." she added, quickly.

"So are you!" she exclaimed, "You look like some beautiful lady who is supposed to be a victim of a vampire."

"Well some guys already tried to bit me," she joke while remembering the guys who she turn down.

"They are just bunch of no good wanna be guys... fortunately for you, beautiful girl.. there is a real vampire there." she said pointing at corner. Sakura looked at the direction where Meiling pointed and saw Syaoran frowning while turning another girl's invitation. "Just like you, he was being invited to bite other girls... but he is refusing all of them." she said,

He was a darn handsome vampire, wearing a tailored black silk vampire clothes and his hair all ruffled, "He's more like prince, than a vampire..." she said that out loud.

Meiling smirked at her, "You're darn right he is." she pulled Sakura, "Let's see if he wants to bite you." she winked.

"Meiling-"

Syaoran was about to stand up, when he saw Meiling and Sakura coming towards him. _Damn it.. she's here! _He narrowed his eyes and looked Sakura's costume. Something stirred inside of him. He gulped, and then he realized that she was wearing a sexy costume of a vampire's victim. _Why did I chose to wear a vampire clothes? _

"Hey Syaoran! I have a victim for you."

_Taku...Meiling. _"I am not interested," he looked away.

Meiling growled, "If you don't want me to pinch your ears again, better treat Kinomoto-san properly this night." she push Sakura towards Syaoran. "Go ahead and be polite. Xiaolang."

Syaoran growled But he stood up _Oh well... maybe I can enjoy one night.. _He reached for her hand, "Bonum est vespere domine mi..." he whispered in latin and then kiss it, then he looked deeply at her.

_Latin.. a gorgeous... Latin vampire... _Sakura thought. Whatever he is wearing... a good prince costume or a bad vampire. He was a man that most people would describe as truly handsome, she acknowledge with a complicated pinch of her stomach muscles that force her to twitch restlessly. With those tantalizing amber eyes that were set beneath a paid of almost straight, satiny eyebrows and were shaded by eye lashes that were almost a sin they were long. He ooze class and style. A magician.. a powerful magician that she could be her partner or worst... an enemy.

Meiling giggled and left the two of them.

Syaoran scratch his neck furiously, _damn it. _Sakura antagonized him, even he knew he shouldn't let her. "Please take a seat." he said, while he sat back to his chair. He needed to calm down, and he needed to control himself. _Not now... you are not worthy of her... you need to prove to everyone that you can still be the Card's master and you can protect the most powerful sorcerer in this era. _He shifted his gaze on the dance floor. "I shouldn't have come to this party..." he mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Not that it matters to you." he shrugged, "I am just talking to myself."

His voice was quite rude but she didn't showed to him that it affect her, "So how is your.. day?.. I mean before you.. came here in the party?"

"I was enjoying it before I arrived here." he said,

He mocked her-he did. "Well me too.. I mean... it should be a holiday right? but we are still at school... though its a party." she looked down.

"But you should be proud of your best friend, she did a very good job with the party and all that." he said, looking around. "This place has turn into one haunted castle."

_Mocking her again? _"Oh! I am very, very proud. Why should you think, I am not?" she asked,

Syaoran glared at her, "I was just stating and I am not accusing you or anything."

"Well it sounded you are accusing me-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Tomoyo's voice echoed inside the place, "We have a very surprise activity for this halloween party! Each of you must pick a card from this box. The place you are assigned to, please go there and find the secret item. If you find it, you will receive a big prize!" she said, "Everyone is oblige to join."

* * *

"Hoeee..." Sakura whispered, as she was trying her very best to follow Syaoran but not to annoy him. She just had the worst or the best luck ever. She didn't know if she will be happy that she was paired by with him. Because of this moment, Syaoran was totally irritated. "Anoo..." she gulped,

Syaoran stopped, but didn't look at her. "What is it?" he growled,

"C-Can... I hold your cape?" she asked, "I.. really don't like cemeteries..." she quickly added, of all the places why did they picked up this place? She looked around and most of the head of the stones are cracked with weeds and moss growing out of them.

"Taku... mo..." he growled, "Go ahead." he sighed. Both of them silently walked and we're looking for a pink skull. Syaoran kept looking left and right to look for it, while Sakura was just shivering from fear. He was beyond frustrated. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he must control himself... or else.. she'll know the truth. "Ni shii narimas." he whispered.

Then all of the sudden a decomposed hand reaches out of the ground and grabs Sakura's ankle. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. She jumped towards Syaoran, while Syaoran caught her, the Flashlight fell.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

"Someone grabbed my ankle!" she said, holding tightly on Syaoran's body.

_Ochitsuita, ochitsuita... Syaoran... _"I don't see anything, Kinomoto-san." he sighed, then an evil idea crossed his mind. He looked directly at her. "If I were you.. I should be scared of the one holding you, rather the one you are imagining right now..." he whispered.

Sakura blinked, and looked at him. Her eyes full of tears. "W-Why am I going to be scared of you?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Because I can eat you?" he asked, "Do you want to eaten?" he added, teasing her. When he felt the ground shaking, his smile faded and covered Sakura's mouth. "Shh... keep quiet." he said, he run towards a tree, still carrying her and hide from there.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered,

"Masaka..." he narrowed his eyes and saw a head coming out of the ground. He covered Sakura's mouth because she was about to shriek. They just saw a rotting corpse coming back alive. _The spell.. I forgot to seal it! _"Kinomoto-san... do you have your key?" he asked, Sakura didn't move. "Damn it, this is not the time to chicken out!" he yelled while putting her down.

Sakura shivered, covering her eyes. "H-Hai.. demo..."

"It can be stop using a card." he stared at her. "Can you capture it?" she shook her head. "And they called you a Cards Mistress?"

"I am scared alright!" Sakura cried, "Plus I didn't plan to be the cards mistress" she defended.

"Tonikaku, you need something that would bring it back to its world. Do you have a card like that?" he asked,

"Well I can... summon the 'through card.' but that will be likely... us to teleport to their world" she gasped at the possibility.

"How about a card that can tie up that thing?" he asked, "and after that, you can just capture it?"

"T-Tie?"

"Yes! Like a chain or something!" Syaoran growled,

"How about the wood?" she asked.

"That's good." he said, "Are you ready?" he asked,

"EH? NOW?" she asked,

"YES NOW!" Syaoran growled, he has been reckless to form another monster. Because of Meiling he forgot to seal his chant, "Do it!"

Sakura pulled her key and closed her eyes, "The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release!" she yelled, and then the key became big and turned into Sakura star wand, then she pulled out the Wood card. She grabbed onto her wand and move one step backward, when the corpse saw her and begun moving towards her. "Hoooeee... I can't... do it..."

"IF YOU DON'T START FIGHTING! HE IS GOING TO EAT YOU!" Syaoran warned her.

"KYAAAAA!" she yelled,

_Argh!_ Syaoran closed his eyes and a sword appeared on his hand. He pulled out a card, "Kashin Shourai!" he yelled, a fire appeared in front of the walking corpse, creating a temporary destruction. "HAYAKU!" he screamed.

Sakura closed her eyes and pulled out a card, "Wo...wo...wood!" she yelled, then a small mossy green and yellow wood nymph went out of the card and captured the corpse. The corpse struggled. "I.. I did it?" she asked,

"What the hell are you waiting? CAPTURE IT!" Syaoran growled,

"Card created by unknown force, Discard your old form and be reborn, Under the name of Sakura, The new mistress!" she yelled, then a new card appeared before her, and the wood together with the corpse were suck into the card and the card flew towards Sakura. "Hoeee... I don't like this card!" she gave it to Syaoran, who had a sweat drop on his head.

Syaoran looked at the card, the nymph holding a corpse and was tangled by the veins. He sighed and gave it back to her. "I can't take this."

Sakura yelled and push it away from her, "Please do! that corpse is scary!" she said, crying.

Syaoran sighed.

* * *

When Sakura and Syaoran came back to the party, they found out that someone already won the price. Syaoran stretched his arms; and noted to himself that he must not make the same mistake ever again. Though, he was a grateful for her... giving him the card. "Well then I guess we should-" he turned around and realized that he was alone, where is Sakura? he looked, left and right and saw her coming out of the room.

Outside...

"That was a pretty scary... experience..." she said to herself while quivering. She could hear people laughing, if only they knew that there was a wandering corpse before... they will panic. She sighed and sat on the stairs of the school. Then suddenly, she felt a silk cloth on her shoulders, she looked up and saw Syaoran putting it on her.

"It's cold so I'd figure you'd need the vampire's cape. Vampires would want their victim hot blooded." he said, while sitting beside her.

"You're not a vampire, Li-kun." Sakura sighed,

"I am acting one because it is my role." he said, yawning.

"You better go home..." she said, quivering.

Syaoran sighed, "namida koto ga dekiru" he said, "Just cry." he said, looking away.

When he said that, tears started to fall down on her face. "I was soo scared! I was soo scared!"

Syaoran grimaced. It was his fault why it happened, but he couldn't tell her that. "Well at least you overcome your fear-"

"I don't want to experience something like that! Oh my god! I am going to get nightmares tonight! I can't sleep! I just can't!" she said, starting to rant. "Everytime I close my eyes I could see that corpse walking towards me I just-"

Syaoran growled, he turned to her. "Forget about that experience."

"I can't! I just-"

Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned towards her, to give her a kiss. A helpless gasped keened in her throat. When she responded with a small sob he caught the sound with a lick of his tongue. "Forget about it and just remember this kiss..." he whispered,

"S-Shaoran..." she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then he dropped his head once again, capturing her lips with a single swift, hard kiss that fused them together with its heat. When he heard her moan, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura's blushing face while he was kissing her. He needed to stop this or else, he'll regret it. Ever so hesitantly, he pushed her away.

"Wha-?" she asked, her mouth was swollen from that long kiss.

Syaoran looked away, "I.. think... that's.. enough. You have forgotten the incident already." he said, standing up.

"Shaoran-"

"I'm going home." he swallowed. But before he could start walking away, he felt her hand on his. He turned to her. "What is it?"

"You told me you despise my kisses.. how come you kissed me again?" she asked,

_Because I am just a one damn liar.. Sakura... _those were the words he really wanted to say, but instead he shove her hands and smirked at her. "I kissed you not because I want too." he looked away, "I kissed you because you need to be kissed to forget that horrible incident."

"S-Shaoran."

"You are the Cards Mistress... you should be strong." he said, "Next time I will not help you anymore." he said, clenching his fist _Forgive me Sakura... _"Good night."

Shock wired her up to a live cable. She felt its electric fingers frisson her skin. On a choked gasp she tried to yell and curse his retrieving figure. She just couldn't. Yes. She forgot the face of the corpse, she forgot the incident earlier... but now her depression went to a whole new level, because of him.. because of Syaoran.

Worst.. she knew.. she cannot hate him.

Author's Note:  
Chette: How is it?  
Syaoran: It's one freaking cool and new chapter! You did it again Chette!  
Chette: Thank you! Thank you!

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	9. Sweet Valentines day

**Chette: Hi Everyone! A long Special Valentines day Fanfic for you!**  
**Syaoran: You did not update Christmas lol.**  
**Chette: Been Busy.. _ hehe but this time is valentines day and my birthday!  
Syaoran: LOL.  
Chette: If you want the latest news, join the "Chette-chan fanpage on facebook" Also the fanfic "Melody in my heart" is now a book and so is Seven Worlds in One world. So if you want to buy just tell me :) or read my profile... thanks for the support**  
**Syaoran: So let's get it on!**  
**Chette: hai!**

S+S FANFIC!  
ENGLISH IS NOT CHETTE'S FIRST LANGUAGE  
DON'T OWN CCS

"You told me you despise my kisses.. how come you kissed me again?" she asked,

_Because I am just a one damn liar.. Sakura..._ those were the words he really wanted to say, but instead he shove her hands and smirked at her. "I kissed you not because I want too." he looked away, "I kissed you because you need to be kissed to forget that horrible incident."

"S-Shaoran."

"You are the Cards Mistress... you should be strong." he said, "Next time I will not help you anymore." he said, clenching his fist _Forgive me Sakura... _"Good night."

**The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 9: Sweet Valentines day**

Syaoran tossed his bag onto the couch and smelled something funny. It came from the kitchen, he was about to go inside when Meiling opened the door, crying and running towards him "WHAT THE-"

"Xiaolang! Please helppp me!" she looked up, her red bright-eyes were into tears. She hugged him to the point of which he couldn't breathe.

"Ge-Get off me... I.. can-can't breathe!" Syaoran managed to say. Meiling gasped and let go of her cousin, but she didn't stop crying. "What's the problem Meiling? Calm down and tell me-"

"I NEED TO MAKE CHOCOLATES BUT I SUCK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" she yelled and cried out.

"AHHH MY EARS!" Syaoran growled and covered his ears. "Where is Wei?"

"He went out to get a few more ingredients for my project-"

Syaoran blinked, "Project?"

"Home Education tomorrow remember? I need to practice in making chocolates! Besides It's almost Valentines day" she sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hands. "The girls will have a different project for Home Education and the teacher decided to make chocolates for Valentines day and-"

"WAKATTA! WAKATTA!" Syaoran yelled, he couldn't stand hearing Meiling blabber and crying at the same time. He took a deep breath, "Okay, fine I will help-"

"You will?!" Meiling yelled, Syaoran frowned but nodded. "Yatta!"

* * *

"Thank you for the help.. Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura said, as they exited the grand door of the Daidouji's residence. They just finished practicing for their home Education class for tomorrow. "Brr... it's so cold..."

"Its not that cold, its just chilly" Tomoyo said smiling, "Its February.. after all."

"Nee.. Tomoyo-chan?" she suddenly turned to her.

"Hmm?"

"What was it like.. when you first shared a kiss with Eriol?" she asked, as they were nearing at the big gate of Daidouji's residence.

"E-Eh?" Tomoyo blushed.

Sakura squealed, "I just want to knowwww! I just want to pry a little at your life... will you let me?" she clutched her hands together.

Tomoyo stopped walking "Something did happen last Halloween." she observed her. Sakura blushed and she knew it. "Li-kun, kissed you again?"

"Well I-"

"You and him were acting totally strange ever since Halloween. If I will be honest with you, you were acting differently even last Christmas and New years. Li-kun kept avoiding you for the past months... and it was a horrible scenario when you two would bump into each other at school." she crossed her arms and looked at her.

Sakura sighed, its indeed the truth. She and Syaoran were acting totally different ever since Halloween. They were more like enemies, than strangers. Syaoran shows up every time there's a card and he was making sure that he was getting all of them, there were times he was successful, but it didn't hurt her. What was painful was his reaction and the way he treats her. Because of that, she never had the urge to celebrate Christmas and New years. She just locked herself up in her room most of the time.

"How many cards does he have now?" Tomoyo asked, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"...Well he has five cards now" she shrugged.

"He's really serious of getting the cards to you..." Tomoyo groaned, "Anyway.. have you figured out who is the new enemy?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "To tell you honestly.. Tomoyo-chan.. I don't care who is the new enemy right now-"

"Sakura-"

".. I just want to solve Shaoran's attitude to me... that's all." she looked up into the night sky. "I just want to understand him. I just-" she closed her eyes and shivered at the cold. "I just want the old Shaoran back... the first Shaoran I met..."

"I don't know.. what happen to him, but right now... he is your rival... you have to protect your cards, Sakura."

"I know.. I know..." Sakura said, as she opened her eyes. "...I know."

* * *

"Erase! Erase! Erase!" Syaoran yelled as he entered the school. He just had a dream.. a sensual dream between him and Sakura. _What was that about?! _He yelled at himself. _Was this because I helped Meiling to bake chocolates last night? and Chocolates were my favorite too! _He shook his head. _Focus! Focus! Syaoran. Remember, the more you will ignore Sakura and focus on becoming a strong cards' master... the earlier you will be with her. _

"Ohayou Shaoran!"

He halted and looked at Sakura with a deer-in-the-headlights stare. _Chocolates... Sakura... bed.. _He shook his head. "O-Ohayou.." he looked down.

"Shaoran?" she blinked, "Are you okay?"

He ran his hand on his hair, "F-Fine! G-Great!" his voice squeaked, then he coughed and started to resume walking. He nearly tripped as he turned to pass by her, his foot was caught in the stairs.

Sakura hurriedly catch him, "Whoa! That was close!" she said, releasing her grip on his arm.

Syaoran's face reddened. "Su-sumimasen!" He straightened himself and this time made it successfully run upstairs.

Sakura turned to watch him retreat. _What was going on with him today?_ Normally he would be so cold to her to the point she couldn't stop crying. _But this time- _She shook her head, "I really can't understand you, Shaoran."

Syaoran hurriedly went to the restroom and looked at his face at the mirror. _Darn it. _He clenched his teeth and fists and tried to calm himself. "What's the matter with me?"

_"You know if you dreamed a woman it means you missed her, and if you dreamed that you were doing something to her... your body misses her." _

Syaoran quickly turned to the two guys who just entered the restroom.

"So how can I cure these dreams that I am having with her? I don't want to cause her trouble, she is my childhood friend after all." said the other guy.

"You need to spend time with her. Like maybe treat her or something-"

"You mean like a date?! She has a boyfriend."

"She is your childhood friend right? Ask her for a friendly date or something. Maybe your body just misses your connection with her-" the guy stopped talking when he noticed that Syaoran was looking at them. "Uh.. maybe we should talk more in private..." he whispered to his friend.

The friend blinked and saw Syaoran looking at them. "Oh yeah.." he whispered back, then they both hurriedly left the restroom.

_"You know if you dreamed a woman it means you missed her, and if you dreamed that you were doing something to her... your body misses her." _

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "So that's it.." he frowned. "Why can't you wait you stupid Xiaolang." he groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. But he had to do something or else, Sakura and the bed will haunt him every night in his dreams.

* * *

"So what is this note?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran now. They were alone on the rooftop of the school. Syaoran just passed by a note to her at the classroom and said he wanted to meet her on the rooftop.

Syaoran put his hands on his pockets, "How many are the transformed cards as of today?" he asked.

"You have five new cards... and I only have two of them... so seven in total." she said slowly.

"Okay..." Syaoran looked down.

"Are you really okay?" she asked, suspiciously "Normally you would just avoid me for no reason at all and-"

"I am okay." he interrupted.

Sakura didn't believe him. But she didn't have time for twenty questions. "Well.. okay.. so is that all?" she asked.

_"You know if you dreamed a woman it means you missed her, and if you dreamed that you were doing something to her... your body misses her." _

Syaoran shook his head. He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. "H-How was the Home education class?" he slowly rose his head but not looking directly at her.

"I guess.. it's okay.. but seeing the girls in our classroom that didn't pass the test.. I felt sorry for them, and I even had the urge to help them by using the sweet card." she looked up into the sky.

"There's a card like that?" he asked, blinking.

"Yes." Sakura looked at him. "The Sweet card is able to turn objects into edible sweets or make other foods taste sweet. But It dislikes being sprinkled with salt." she nodded.

"I see..." his voice trailed off.

"..So if that's all-"

He stopped short and took a deep breath. "Are you free on the fourteenth?" he asked, Sakura gaped at him. "W-Would you like to have a friendly date or somethin?" he asked, he started to rub the nape of his neck. "No pressure though.. I just want to talk about the cards and all-"

"Sure." Sakura didn't hesitate at all. "I mean.. that would be nice." she said, blushing at the same time smiling.

_Kawaii.._ Syaoran coughed, "Uh.. its not that special though.. I just want to you know.. um, talk more about the cards and-"

"You already said." Sakura giggled, then she bit her lower lip. Making Syaoran looked at her lips. "It doesn't matter what the reason is.. I just... I am just happy that my new years wished was fulfilled."

"New years wish?" Syaoran asked.

"I did wish.. well prayed actually, that we will be back to normal... and all."

"Oh.. we-well.." Syaoran groaned. "C-Call it a temporary truce.. I just.. needed to talk to you about the cards-"

"You already said that-"

Syaoran interrupted, "I know. But... after this.. I'll be back to being cold to you again." he looked down.

_You just ruined the atmosphere Shaoran-kun,_ Sakura force to smile this time. "Don't worry, I'll just have to enjoy every minute of it...then"

* * *

"Xiaolang's got a date... Xiaolang's got a dateeee" Meiling chanted while slumping at the nearest couch and looked at Syaoran, her eyes were twinkling. "Xiaolang's got a date on the fourteeth" she sang.

"I-do-not-have-a-date." Syaoran leaned on the couch and groaned.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Xiaolang, A date is when a guy takes a girl to dinner or something." she giggled. "I heard that you asked Kinomoto-san to go out on the fourteenth!"

"I will have a dinner with her, to talk about the cards." he glared at his cousin.

"Whatever." Meiling rolled her eyes eyes again. "Xiaolang's got a date! Xiaolang's got a date!" she resume singing.

"Will you stop that?" Syaoran growled. "It's not a date. It's not a date! It's not a date!" he yelled.

"... and why Valentines day?" Wei asked, entering the living room. With that, Syaoran's face became red and Meiling burst out laughing. "It must be a special time for you, Master Xiaolang. May I recommend you a deluxe restaurant, table for two?"

"NOT YOU TOO WEI!" he groaned.

"But.. why valentines day?" Meiling stopped laughing.

"Seriously." Syaoran whispered, then he remembered about the sweet card. "Say.. Wei...?"

"Yes sir?" Wei asked.

"Do you know about the 'Sweet card?' one of the Clow cards." he said, looking at him.

"Borringgggg. I am going to bed." Meiling pouted.

Syaoran looked at Meiling by his gaze until she disappeared, then he turned to his butler again. Wei is the butler of the Li clan for generations and he knew about Clow reed and the cards. "Sakura said that there is a sweet card... how can I make Sakura use that card?" he asked.

Wei knew what his master plan ever since Christmas. He accidentally saw his master chanting to make a hail for Christmas; he found it very deceiving but very productive for his master and his plans. "If Miss Kinomoto would use that card... the problem might be because the food became too salty."

"But the sweet card... doesn't like saltiness..." Syaoran frowned, "I don't want to cause trouble to Sakura... after what happened last Halloween.. I'm not going to do that same mistake ever again." his frowned deepen as he remembered how Sakura cried because of the corpse.

Wei nodded, "This maybe a chance for you... if you will do it on your date."

Syaoran blinked, "What do you mean?"

"There's a possibility you can do this plan... but it might ruined your date with Kinomoto-san."

* * *

And so.. finally.. the day has arrived. Valentines day.

Everyone were so eager to go to school with their Chocolates to give away. When Syaoran sat on his desk, all the girls approached him and gave him their chocolates. In a few seconds, his table was full of chocolates. "Uh... thanks." he murmured, looking at the chocolates.

At the corner of the room, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at him. Sakura pouting, Tomoyo smiling and Eriol smirking.

"Someone already beat you when it comes to receiving chocolates, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo teased her boyfriend.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and kissed her hand, "You know that I don't want any chocolates other than yours." he winked. Then he looked at Syaoran, "But for once I pity that guy. I knew the feeling of receiving many chocolates but don't like any of them."

"Eriol-kun." Eriol looked at Sakura, "Just this day. Please. do not tell me to ignore Shaoran."

"Not that again Sakura-"

Sakura glared at him. "Promise me." Eriol was about to push his decision but when Tomoyo glared at him as well, he frowned and nodded. Sakura took a deep breath, "Well then." she slowly approached Syaoran which cause Eriol to reach out to her but was stopped by Tomoyo.

He loves Chocolates. He really really loves Chocolates. But every time he sees chocolates now, he could remember his dreams with Sakura. Which made him groaned. Calm down Syaoran... this will be the last day... tonight.. you won't be able to dream of her and the bed anymore.

_"Shaoran."_

Syaoran slowly glanced up and saw Sakura smiling at him. "W-What?" he asked. Sakura handed something to him _Masaka.. don't tell me... _He blinked and saw paper bag on her hands. "What is this?" he asked, feeling disappointed because he realized it wasn't chocolate.

"Bag. For your chocolates." she shrugged. "I have the feeling that you would need it."

Syaoran blinked, "Uh.. T-thanks.." he said, receiving the bag. Before Sakura could leave his desk, "K-Kinomoto-san!" he yelled, Everyone looked at him because he yelled her last name. "Uh.. meet me outside the gate after class." he said, Sakura smiled and nodded. Then everyone started whispering. He groaned again.

* * *

"Hi.." Sakura greeted Syaoran, as Syaoran is standing beside the gate and waiting for her, he nodded. His grip on the paper bag tighten. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Um.. Wei.. my butler.. arranged us some reservations from a nearby restaurant here." he looked down.

"Oh.. so do we have to go home and change?" she asked, referring to their uniform.

"Uh no need." Syaoran took a deep breath. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Lead the way." Sakura smiling.

After a few minutes of silent walking, they found and restaurant. When Syaoran told the hostess that they had reservation and his name is Syaoran Li, the hostess showed them a table for two on an open porch. There were fresh flowers everywhere, linen-covered table and a candle. "What the f-" he stopped and groaned. "Wei..." he growled.

In the meantime, Sakura's jaw dropped. The place looks so wonderful! She didn't know about this friendly date, but the place looks so romantic. _Wait a minute... is this really just a friendly date? _She looked at Syaoran and saw his reaction. _I guess.. he didn't expect this as well._

"I want to change tables." Syaoran growled.

"I am sorry.. sir but the tables inside are full." said the hostess. "And this is the best table that Mr. Wei got for you." the hostess pulled out their chairs and both of them took their seat, then she gave each of them a menu. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment," she said, backing away.

Syaoran got a strange look on his face. "F-Forgive me.. Kinomoto-san... Wei.. overdid this." he buried his face on the menu.

"No.. its wonderful..." she peered at him from behind the menu like a kid pretending to be an adult. "Strange but kinda wonderful." she resist herself from laughing. Syaoran was nervous! and it amused her but oddly touched at the same time.

The waiter came to them, "What would be your order?" he asked, "We also recommend a sweet valentines tea for couples for tonight is valentines day." he added.

Before Sakura could reply as they were not a couple, Syaoran interrupted her. "Do you want to try the valentines tea?" he asked. "Go ahead. You can have anything you want," he added.

Sakura made a face. "Are you trying to make me fat?" she asked, Syaoran smirked and nodded. She pouted. "This is how he acts on his first date?" she said, jokingly at the waiter which made Syaoran blushed deeply. The waiter laughed and walked away to get their tea. "That's for you to say that you are making me fat."

Syaoran put the menu on the table, "What's wrong in being fat?" he asked, his chocolate dark eyes sparkling with amusement. That made Sakura speechless, She burried her face on the menu again. "The body wither. Even beauty fades... the important is the feeling" he said, looking at her.

"Yeah... I agree." Sakura said, "So.. are we going to talk about the cards?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded, "I want to know more about them... could you help me?" he asked.

"Certainly." Sakura nodded. "After all... I never considered you as a rival. You've helped me a lot for the past few months... even though you mostly got the cards." she smiled.

He smiled in a way that made her feel strange, good strange. "You certainly are clueless."

"Being a cards' mistress... is not my choice. It's the thing that I have to do... because my father was half-clow reed." her eyes on the menu but her thoughts are far away.

Their conversation was interrupted because the waiter came back with their tea and they gave their order to him. Then when the waiter left, Sakura and Syaoran resume talking about the cards. Sakura introduced the cards thoroughly one by one and their usage to Syaoran. Syaoran knew a few cards but the others were unknown to him, and so their dinner 'friendly' date continued. Until the clock strikes seven in the evening, and Sakura had to go to the ladies room. He closed his eyes and started chanting. After a few minutes, Sakura was about to take her seat when they started to hear commotions inside the restaurant. It seems that most of the costumers were complaining at their chocolates, candies and cakes became bitter.

"A card..." she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, innocently.

"Can you feel it?" she asked, still looking at the commotion.

"What can we do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I can use the sweet card. But I have to do it without no one noticing." she said, then she looked at Syaoran who pointed out the roof. "What?"

"Let me help you jump there." he stood up, and grabbed Sakura's waist and jumped. Sakura gasped at the sensation she felt but ignored it as they landed on the roof. Syaoran looked away, trying to control his blush.

"Thanks..." Sakura said, while Syaoran was letting him go. She pulled out her key and closed her eyes. "The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release!" she yelled, and then the key became big and turned into Sakura star wand, then she pulled out the Sweet card. "Sweet!" she yelled, the small pink fairy with afro-like hair (resembling cotton candy) and a yellow dress with similarity shaped skirt resembling cream puffs that which holds a wand went out of the card and started to sprinkle sweetness at the restaurant. After a few minutes, the people were yelling that it was too much sweet "What are we going to do Syaoran?" she asked, looking at him.

"It seems that the sweet card just sprinkles down the sweetness but never captured the other unknown force." he frowned. "Do you have any card that could balance the taste?" he asked, looking at the chaos.

"Balance... well...I have the Libra card..." she whispered.

"Then used that." Syaoran said, looking at her.

"I can't." Sakura shook her head. "The Libra card is able to determine whether a person is telling the truth or not. It is about Justice and truth and not associated about the person's taste." she said.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked, frowning. "Hurry.. this restaurant might shut down." he looked at the people complaining. "Ah.. you better make them sleep first then." he suggested.

She nodded and pulled the card out. "Sleep!" she yelled, and the sleep card made the people sleep. Then they jumped down to see if all of them are sleeping. When they were sure that everyone was sleeping, Sakura paused and looked at the Libra card. She shook her head and threw the card in the air "Libra!" she yelled and put the star wand to the Libra card. The Libra sign came out of the card and the symbol floated in the air, the sign begun to move. The sweet card looked at the Libra card and then suddenly a mysterious unknown force materialized in front of them. The Sweet card grabbed the Libra card and grabbed the unknown force. When Sakura saw this, she stood in front of them and yelled. "Card created by unknown force, Discard your old form and be reborn, Under the name of Sakura, The new mistress!" she yelled, the sweet card, libra card and the unknown force were sucked into the new card. It flew towards Sakura and she recognize the Libra card but this time in the moon and sun, the sweet card was happily sitting on the crescent moon and the unknown card which is a little boy was sleeping inside the sun.

Sakura turned to Syaoran who was silent for quite sometime now. "Shaoran, I guess this card.. balance everything now.. The unknown force was more of bitter card-" she blinked when Syaoran looked away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head, it seems as he doesn't want to open his mouth or that he was struggling. "Shaoran!" she yelled.

Syaoran looked at her, "The truth is that I love you."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, shocked. She didn't believe she's hearing this.

"But I have to be strong before I can confess to you."

Sakura blushed, "Shaoran.. I-" she stopped as she felt her stomach heave, and her face and hands became clammy. Her knees buckled first and then her legs folded. Her head was spinning and her eyes unable to stay open as her surroundings swirled sickeningly before her.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran run towards her, and in a few seconds he was on his knees, cradling her head in his hands before it connected with the floor. "Kinomoto, wake up...hey.. wake up..." he tapped her face softly. But she was unconscious. He let out a little curse, directed at himself rather than her, He stroke his fingers through the silky strands of her auburn hair, his gaze went to her lips; her lips so soft and inviting that he brought his head down and covered them with his own.

Author's Note:  
Syaoran: (jaw drop)  
Chette: Happy Valentines day everyone :P

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


End file.
